


The Captain and the Cadet 3-A Shipload of Trouble

by Suzy_Scribbles



Series: Star Trek Alternate Universe The Captain and the Cadet [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy_Scribbles/pseuds/Suzy_Scribbles
Summary: With an epidemic threatening the Federation, there's no time for shore leave for the weary Enterprise crew. Kirk grudgingly beams up the dignitaries and the science team, but he’s unprepared for the “baggage” they bring along—their unruly family members. The teens consider the ship their personal amusement park and disrupt everyone's lives, especially one frightened and lonely young cadet—Jamie Kirk.
Series: Star Trek Alternate Universe The Captain and the Cadet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682068
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, long about chapter 4 or 5, something went wrong with my posting so everything got out of order. It's all fixed now and I shall be much more careful posting the rest of the chapters. Sorry about that.

## Chapter 1

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.6**

_It doesn’t get any better than this. I finally got to see my dad for an entire afternoon—just the two of us. His communicator never beeped. He didn’t even call the ship. Not once! For the first time in two months, Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise (the best ship in the fleet) remembered he’s a father too. Best of all, he promised me two more days exploring Starbase 23. This has got to be the beginning of the best shore leave of my life. Oops! I’ve got to sign off. I’m getting poked.”_

“Put that thing away.” The whispered order was accompanied by a gentle nudge. “The play is about to begin.” 

Nine-year-old Jamie Kirk clapped the tricorder’s lid shut, slung it over an armrest, and slid deeper into the plush, velvet seats of the Imperial Opera House on Starbase 23. The auditorium lights dimmed.

Stifling a yawn, Jamie asked, “What’s the name of this play?”

“You’re asking me that now?” Captain Kirk said with a chuckle. “It’s called A Comedy of Errors, and you probably won’t have a clue what it’s about. Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the ship? It’s getting late, and I expect you’ll fall asleep before the intermission.”

“No, I won’t,” Jamie insisted with a shake of her blond head. She sat up straighter in her seat and focused on the stage curtain, which was just going up. Her eyelids fluttered, but she forced them open. No way was she going to fall asleep. Falling asleep meant bad dreams. Dreams about the ship’s most recent patrol.

Two months was a long time to be continually jerked awake in the middle of the night by the whooping of the red-alert claxon. It was no fun to scramble down to sickbay, the best-protected part of the ship, and huddle in a corner while the Romulan ships took potshots at the _Enterprise._

Worse, days and days went by when Jamie didn’t see so much as a passing glimpse of her father. He spent every waking moment—and sometimes half the night—on the bridge.

Then after one especially fierce skirmish with a Romulan patrol, Jamie had overheard the captain lose his cool. “A science vessel is one thing,” he said to ship’s surgeon, Leonard McCoy, “but a battleship is something entirely different. I need to get Jamie off this ship.”

That’s when the bad dreams got worse. What if she had to leave the _Enterprise_? What if boarding school was the ship’s next stop?

Jamie shuddered at the horrible memories, even though she knew the mission was over now. The whole crew had sighed in relief when the last Romulan scout ship scurried back to their own side of the Neutral Zone. The crew had welcomed their captain’s announcement of a one-week-long, much-deserved shore leave on Starbase 23. But they had not welcomed it as much as one small cadet.

At last. Here she was, snuggled down in a theater chair next to—

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Jamie jumped at the sound then immediately felt stupid for startling at the communicator’s signal.

“Kirk here,” came his impatient whisper. “It’s late. Can’t this wait?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Lt. Kevin Riley’s reply was loud and clear. Heads turned.

Kirk closed the device. “Come on, Cadet.”

When they were away from the crowd and stood in the opera house’s immense foyer, he flicked open his communicator. “What’s going on, Riley?”

“A communiqué from Starfleet. Priority One.”

Jamie hung her head in disappointment. Her shore leave burst like a popped balloon. Not again!

**********

“Somebody at HQ had better have a good reason for this,” Kirk muttered, stepping down from the transporter platform. He turned to Lt. Riley, who had met him in the transporter room. “The _Enterprise_ is in no shape to take on any assignments, priority one or not.”

“I mentioned that to the admiral, sir.” Riley looked flustered. “He didn’t care about our repair schedule. He didn’t want to talk to Mr. Spock either.”

Kirk winced.

“The orders have been cached and await your perusal,” Riley offered.

“I’ll look at them in my quarters.”

“Yes, sir.” Riley hurried back to his officer-of-the-watch position on the bridge. He looked relieved to have the big brass off his back.

Kirk headed down the corridor to the turbolift.

Jamie clasped his hand and jogged to keep up. “Mr. Scott said we get a two-week layover so he can repair the ship. Dr. McCoy says the crew—”

“I know what the doctor thinks about the crew,” Kirk cut in.

“You’ll fix it up with the admiral, won’t you?” Jamie pleaded when the ’lift stopped on deck five. “We’ve got things to do tomorrow. You _promised_.”

The door to Jamie’s quarters slid open. Kirk sighed. “I’m afraid I may not be able to keep that promise, Cadet. Now, get to bed.”

Jamie stood in the open doorway and watched her father hurry back to the turbolift. He paused at the ’lift and turned. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t help,” Jamie murmured. But her father didn’t hear her. The ’lift doors had already whooshed shut.

Twenty minutes later, in the privacy of his quarters, Kirk was still trying to make sense of his new orders. Why was the _Enterprise_ being assigned to this taxi service? He rubbed his eyes and scanned the message once more.

**Captain James Kirk**

**Commander USS Enterprise NCC 1701**

**Proceed directly to Starbase 12—arrive no later than 0800 hours. You will take aboard Ambassador Randle Tronius, Federation High Commissioner Lorne Thomas, Ambassador Chester Fortran, the Federation Bio-life team, and any other personnel they request. Ambassador Tronius will brief you on the nature of your assignment and will relay further orders regarding the needs for the mission.**

**Admiral Brett Komack, Starfleet Operations**

**Starbase One**

Kirk stretched, massaged his tired muscles, and sat down at his desk to wait for the subspace call. _Ambassador Randle Tronius!_ The name rang a bell, but he wasn’t sure why. He only knew the name of this ambassador was associated with distaste. Toss in a high commissioner (he hadn’t yet met one he respected) and a weary crew, and the coming assignment jumped to a nine on his stress meter. By the time the subspace call came through, Kirk was determined to keep his ship and crew at Starbase 23. “Admiral Komack is waiting to speak with you,” the gamma shift communications officer said.

“Pipe it down here, Lieutenant.”

The screen shifted, and Admiral Komack appeared, looking strained.

“Admiral,” Kirk jumped right in. “These orders. I, well, the _Enterprise_ has just been through a very difficult patrol. The ship needs repairs. My crew needs time to unwind. I can’t ask them to jump into another assignment right away. Can you give us a few more days?”

“No, Jim. I’m sorry. I’ve seen the repair specs, and it’s nothing that can’t be done en route. I know Mr. Scott’s reputation as an engineer. He’s your miracle worker.” The admiral smiled.

Kirk did not smile. “En route to where? The orders are vague.”

“Your final destination is the Delphini System. Are you underway yet?”

“No. My crew’s scattered from one end of the base to the other. I plan to break orbit at 0600.”

“Not good enough, Captain. I need you at Starbase 12 _by_ 0800.”

“The warp engines are below par. I have to recall my crew.”

Komack seemed to deflate. “All right, Jim. Best time to Starbase 12.”

“Admiral . . .” Kirk tried one more time. “I’ve got a good crew. The best. But we are weary, sir. The Romulans really took it out of us. I respectfully request that you assign another ship to this run.”

“Denied.”

“The _Yorktown_ is patrolling near Starbase 12.”

Komack shook his head. “I’m sorry, but the assignment is yours, Captain Kirk. Starfleet out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kirk had never met Ambassador Tronius, but he picked him out right away when the first group materialized on the transporter platform. Tronius wore the black and gray of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. His bald head was rimmed with silver hair combed to perfection. An angry look covered his distinguished features. Here was a man who knew he was important, and everyone had best keep that in mind.

The ambassador sized up the _Enterprise_ officers with one brief look, picked out the captain, and turned his fury on him. “You are late, Captain! How dare you disregard your orders.”

Kirk didn’t miss a beat. “My apologies,” Kirk replied smoothly, even though he was not sorry at all. “The _Enterprise_ was pulled off a desperately needed R&R for this mission. It took time to—”

“Enough excuses.” Tronius cut him off with a wave of his bony hand. “This mission is of the utmost urgency. Lives depend on our haste.”

“What exactly _is_ our mission, sir?”

“All in good time, Captain,” the ambassador replied. “Your superiors assured me the _Enterprise_ is fast. I hope they are correct in their assessment. I’ve no time for diplomatic courier ships. Once my team is settled aboard, I’ll call a general briefing to inform you and your officers of our urgent mission to Delphi II. I hear you have excellent lab facilities on board.”

“The _Yorktown_ is also a starship with excellent lab facilities,” Kirk countered between clenched teeth. “The Delphini System falls within the _Yorktown’s_ current patrol. Pulling the _Enterprise_ from our layover on Starbase 23 not only delays—”

“I will not travel aboard the _Yorktown,_ ” Tronius said. “I despise Captain Rivers. Starfleet honored my request for the next-closest starship.”

Kirk eyebrows shot up. What had Ty Rivers done to alienate this man?

But the real surprise was that Starfleet had humored the ambassador.

Tronius turned on Lt. Kyle. “Well, what are you waiting for? Beam up the rest of my team.”

The next few minutes passed in a blur. The Federation high commissioner, Lorne Thomas, beamed aboard and verbally attacked the captain. “I’ve never known Starfleet to be late before. It’s downright insulting.”

The other ambassador, Chester Fortran, stepped down and took his place next to Tronius. “Speed is of the utmost importance.”

 _Diplomats!_ Kirk knew the type. He’d had more than his fair share of them. He only hoped they’d spend their time on this trip locked behind briefing room doors, out of his hair. 

His attention was brought back to the group when the transporter whined yet another time.

“The ambassadors’ and the commissioner’s wives,” Tronius announced with the first smile Kirk had seen so far. “And their families.”

 _Families?_ Kirk glanced at the arrivals. A couple of harried-looking women; three youths. He barely listened to the introductions. Instead, he studied the teenagers. He didn’t like what he saw, and warning bells went off in his head.

“I expect my boys to be treated as the sons of a high commissioner—with respect and deference.” Thomas clasped his hands behind his back. “They’d like a tour of the ship at your earliest convenience, complete with a look at the warp coil and matter-antimatter pods. Also, they’ll require the services of an officer who specializes in computers and—”

“Don’t forget the bridge, Dad,” one of the boys piped up.

“And the Jeffreys tubes,” the other boy interrupted. They stepped off the transporter platform and flanked their father.

Kirk counted to twenty in Orion trader tongue. Then he counted backward in Klingonese. His anger still hadn’t cooled, so he ignored the boys and turned to Tronius. “Is this your entire party?”

“The science team has yet to come aboard.”

“Kyle, beam them up,” Kirk ordered.

The transporter whined. Soon the platform was filled with men, women, and equipment.

Dr. Reese Brainard, a tall black human, stepped down and gripped Kirk’s hand. “Captain Kirk!” He smiled broadly. “You don’t know what a pleasure it is to finally be able to catch a ride aboard the famous _USS Enterprise._ ”

He looked around the transporter room with genuine pleasure. “Now, let me introduce my entourage.”

The introductions included entomologists, bacteriologists, and a number of aides, who would be assisting the entire diplomatic team.

“This is my son, Jack,” the scientist finished. “I don’t go anywhere without him since his mother passed on. He won’t be any trouble aboard ship. He’s used to traveling.”

Jack shook Kirk’s hand. “I’ve never been aboard a starship before.”

“You’ll find there’s nothing quite like it,” Kirk replied.

Tronius stepped forward. “I’m calling a briefing for”—he glanced at his chronometer—“fourteen-hundred hours. That gives us plenty of time to move in and get to know the ship.” He looked at his companions. “It is at our disposal.”

Kirk blinked in surprise. “Excuse me, Ambassador. The crew of the _Enterprise_ is honored to have you aboard, but this is not a passenger liner. There are a number of off-limit areas to passengers, no matter how distinguished.” He smiled to take the sting from his words.

“Does that mean he’s not going to show us the warp-coils?” Denn whispered to his brother. Kirk had no trouble hearing the comment.

“Captain Kirk,” Tronius said, “please understand that there is _nothing_ more important than our negotiations on Delphi. I am in charge of this mission, and you are under my orders. Part of those orders include making things pleasant for my team and their families.”

“Of course, Ambassador,” Kirk said tightly. He would deal with the man’s high-handed ways later. It was time to get underway. “I’m sure you wish to get settled in your quarters. My first officer, Mr. Spock, will direct you there.”

He motioned to McCoy. “This is my chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy. If Dr. Brainard’s team agrees, he can take you directly to the research facilities.”

“Very good, Captain.” Reese Brainard nodded.

“What about our tour?” Clark asked. “I’d like to see the ship right now.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible at the moment,” Kirk said. “Lieutenant Tanzer is the ship’s rec officer. He’s in charge of making the _Enterprise’s_ guests comfortable. However, because of the short notice of your arrival, he has yet to prepare an itinerary. I’m confident a tour of the ship will be forthcoming within the next day or two.”

He smiled to take away the sting. “Right now, however, he has his hands full assigning quarters.”

“A day or two?” Denn scowled at his father. “Can he do that?”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Kirk said, “I have duties on the bridge. However, my officers and I would be honored if you would join us for the evening meal in the VIP dining hall at nineteen-hundred.”

Tronius and Thomas nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Captain.”

“Then I leave you to get settled. If you need anything, either Lt. Tanzer or I will be happy to speak with you. Dr. McCoy, see to the needs of the science team.”

Kirk turned abruptly and exited the transporter room in ill humor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.7**

_This is not starting out to be a good day. I was so tired I slept ’til noon. Now I wish I hadn’t got up at all. We’re not orbiting Starbase 23 anymore. Instead, we’re on our way to Starbase 12. All shore leaves have been canceled. Can a day get any worse?_

**Cadet’s Log, supplemental**

_I sure hope our new assignment doesn’t have anything to do with Romulans. I’ve never been as scared in my life as I was last month. I thought the_ Enterprise _would be captured or blown up or . . . Well, I don’t like to think about that._

Jamie shut off the log she was recording and scowled at the message glaring at her from the monitor screen in her cabin.

 **Sorry, Cadet. All shore leaves canceled. Ship en route to Starbase 12 for emergency duty. Report to Lt. Tanzer in the main rec at 1300 for assignment**. 😊

The smiley face at the end of her father’s message didn’t take away the sting from the bad news that Jamie’s shore leave had fizzled away, barely before it got started. She deleted the message and slumped on her bunk.

“It’s not fair! Why can’t he just say no for once?”

 _Because he’d be busted lower than an ensign,_ she answered her own dumb question.

Jamie stared at the now-dark screen. _Emergency duty,_ the message had read. What kind of emergency? She shuddered, reached for her shoes, and slipped them on.

Her father didn’t know how scared she’d been every time the ship buckled under fire. She never told him. She _couldn’t_ tell him. He had enough on his mind, just trying to hold his ship together.

Worse, ever since her father had found her cowering in the corner of Sickbay, Jamie had been more afraid of being sent away to school than of being blown up. She loved the _Enterprise_. She never wanted to leave. But it was hard to put on a brave face when the red-alert claxon began to whoop. No, it gave her a bellyache. And now, another mission. So soon!

A soft trilling interrupted her misery.

Jamie reached out and picked up K-7, her tribble, a beige-colored ball of fluff. “This always happens,” she pouted. “Just when I’m starting to have fun. Now, there’s nothing to look forward to. No shore leave. No _nothing._ ”

The tribble trilled louder. Jamie stroked its fur and glanced at the chronometer. It read 1315, and she hadn’t eaten breakfast yet.

Then she gasped. _1315!_ The e-mail message had told her to report to Lt. Tanzer at 1300! “Yikes! I’m late!” She tossed K-7 on her bunk, snatched up her tricorder, and raced out the door and down the corridor.

Technician Walters grabbed her by the shoulders as she brushed by. “Slow down, Cadet. You nearly ran me down.”

“Sorry. I’m in a hurry.”

Walters chuckled. “Are you supposed to be running in the corridors?”

“No, but it’s an emergency.” She raced into the turbolift and gripped the control. “Deck ten,” she gasped. “And make it quick.”

The lift started down while Jamie caught her breath. When the doors flew open a few seconds later, she tore out of the ’lift like a photon torpedo. She hurried around the corner and—

 _Whack!_ Jamie collided with an old man.

With a grunt, the man fell backward. He stumbled, tried to catch himself, and landed on the deck with a muttered oath. A small, clear cube sailed from his hand and crashed against the bulkhead.

Jamie sprawled across the man’s stomach.

“Ooof!” He man coughed and sputtered.

Jamie scooted away and slammed against the bulkhead, panting. This was no _Enterprise_ shipmate she’d run into _this_ time. It was a frail old man, and she’d knocked him to the deck.

 _I am_ so _in trouble!_ Her empty stomach clenched.

Two other important-looking men hurried over and steadied the man to his feet. “Ambassador Tronius, are you injured?”

Tronius shook them off. He leaned against the bulkhead and wheezed.

Jamie rose to her feet. “I’m s-sorry,” she stammered. “Are you all right?” Her gaze darted from one man to the other. None of them looked familiar.

_Not good._

“I am _not_ all right!” Tronius rounded on her. 

Jamie backed into the bulkhead. 

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Tronius shouted. “I’m in pain. And”—his face paled—“my artifact. What’s become of my artifact?”

One of the men held out his hand. In it lay the clear cube Jamie had seen flying across the corridor. “The artifact is secure, sir. You must have activated the containment field just in time.”

Tronius snatched the cube and waved it in Jamie’s face. “A moment sooner and you would have destroyed a ten-thousand-year-old artifact. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Jamie stared at the shimmering object inside the cube and wondered who in the world this grumpy old man was. “I said I was sorry.” She began to inch her way along the bulkhead.

Tronius passed the artifact back to his companion and grasped Jamie’s arm. “You’re not going anywhere.” He squinted at her. “You aren’t from our group.” He turned to his associates. “This isn’t one of your children, is it?”

The others shook their heads. 

“Good.” He turned back to Jamie. “You and your family will be put off this ship at the nearest port. I will not stand by while an ill-mannered brat sabotages a life-or-death mission.”

 _Put off the ship?_ Jamie’s fear rose another notch.

Tronius pulled Jamie along until he found the intercom. He punched the button.

“Kirk here.”

“Captain, there has been a disturbance near briefing room five on deck ten. I’ve been attacked, and my belongings nearly destroyed.”

“What?” Kirk’s voice was filled with alarm. “You’ve been attacked?” 

“Get down here immediately.” He punched the intercom off and fixed Jamie with a grim smile. “The captain will deal with you shortly.”

Jamie bit her lip and said nothing.

**************

Captain Kirk alerted security then pushed out of his command chair and headed briskly for the lift. “You have the con, Mr. Spock,” he told his first officer as the doors whooshed closed.

A few minutes later, accompanied by two red-shirted security men, Kirk turned the corner and looked around for the cause of Tronius’s complaint. “What is the trouble—” He broke off at the sight of the man holding a white-faced Jamie. “What’s going on here?”

Tronius puffed up like a turkey-gobbler. “This child not only bowled me over, but nearly destroyed an irreplaceable art object from Alda, an article I plan on using when we begin our talks on Delphi II.”

He thrust the case beneath the captain’s nose, forcing him to see what looked to Kirk like a perfectly good artifact resting quietly within a sophisticated containment field.

“So? What’s the matter with it?” He shot Jamie a puzzled glance.

“Nothing’s wrong with it!” 

“Then what seems to be the problem?”

Tronius drew a deep breath. “I have been attacked and humiliated. I want to file a formal complaint against this child, and against her parents, for allowing her to run rampant around this ship.”

Kirk caught his breath. “You can’t be serious.”

“I most certainly am. I want the girl and her parents off this ship.”

“Come here, Jamie,” Kirk said.

Jamie scampered to his side and clutched his hand. “It was an accident,” she whispered in a shaky voice.

Tronius’s eyebrows shot up. “You know this child, Captain?”

“I do. And what you ask is impossible. Jamie can’t leave the ship. She’s my daughter. I’m sure she did not intend to run into you, Ambassador, and it won’t happen again.” He lifted Jamie’s chin. “Will it, Cadet?”

“No, sir!” Jamie promised.

Tronius’s eyes nearly popped from his head. “This is outrageous! I insist—”

“Excuse me, Ambassador,” Kirk said, “but no one _insists_ anything on my ship.” He turned to Jamie. “Report to my office. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jamie didn’t stick around to hear what the ambassador was no doubt going to tell her father. She ran. Double-quick. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jamie shifted in her chair while she waited for her father to arrive. _That ambassador must be someone very important. And mean. And bossy. And—_

The door slid open with a gentle hiss, and Kirk strode into the room. He took a seat across from Jamie, folded his hands, and laid them on the desktop. “Well?”

Jamie gave him her most innocent hazel look. “Well _what_ , Captain?”

Kirk frowned. “Don’t ‘captain’ _me,_ Jamie. This is serious.” He lifted a finger and pointed it at her. “You were running in the corridors again, disobeying my distinct orders.”

“I was late to meet Lt. Tanzer,” Jamie said in a small voice.

“There are reasons for orders, Cadet. Avoiding a disaster like this is only one of them. The ambassador has every right to be angry.” Kirk paused and rubbed his forehead. “You’ve made a powerful enemy today, Jamie, and put me in an awkward position.”

Jamie gulped. She knew she’d made an enemy the minute the ambassador glared at her. But what did that have to do with her father?

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “The ambassador’s been aboard the _Enterprise_ for less than two hours, and he’s already put the captain’s daughter on his blacklist. I’ve denied his group certain privileges they believe they have a right to, so I’m on his blacklist too.”

“I said I was sorry,” Jamie said.

Kirk leaned forward and formed a narrow space between his finger and thumb. “You came _this_ close to disaster today. Our assignment is already a difficult one. You know what we’ve all been through. The crew needs a rest. _I_ need a rest.” He dropped his hands on the desk. “The ship’s undergoing repairs. Not in a docking bay in orbit around a star base, but en route. That’s hard on Scotty and his technicians. I have enough on my mind without having to hear complaints about _you_.”

Kirk stood up and let out a long, slow breath. “Ambassador Tronius agreed not to file a complaint, so long as I keep you away from him. And that’s what I intend to do.”

Jamie looked up. “How?”

“I’ll confine you to quarters if necessary.”

Jamie’s heart thumped wildly. “That’s not fair!”

“On this ship, Cadet Kirk, _I_ decide what’s fair. If confining you to quarters keeps Ambassador Tronius off my back, then confine you to quarters I will. I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Me neither.”

Kirk made ready to leave. “I’ve got to check in with the bridge. Then I have a briefing to attend. I’ll leave you with a piece of advice: steer clear of our guest for the next three weeks.”

Jamie gulped. “Three _weeks_?”

“I’m afraid so. We’re headed for the Delphini System, and it’s not just around the corner.”

“May I go up to the bridge later?”

“Not today.”

Jamie wilted. “Please?”

It wasn’t the bridge she cared about. She missed her father and wanted to be near him. The two-month Romulan patrol still gave her bad dreams at night.

But she couldn’t tell him that. Not now. Not in the mood he was in. It was better to keep her mouth shut, at least until things calmed down.

The intercom on the desktop whistled. Kirk bent down and punched it. “Kirk here. I’m busy.”

The familiar face of Dr. McCoy filled the small screen. “Sorry, Jim, but regulations state that I’ve got to give our guests a medical checkup. Half of them are refusing. They say they haven’t the time or the need. Some of them were unnecessarily rude to my staff. I want—”

“I’ll be down after I stop by the bridge.” Kirk broke off the communication and looked at Jamie. “As you can see, I’ve got problems everywhere. Do me a favor and stay out of trouble for the next few days, will you?”

Without waiting for a reply, he whirled and left his office.

Jamie stared at the closed doors. Her father sounded tired, grumpy, and frustrated. And it didn’t look like he’d be getting much rest on this assignment. In fact, it sounded like he’d be busier than ever. _Not again!_

She gulped back the lump that had been building in her throat and slumped in the chair. Then she reached for her tricorder and flipped open the lid.

**Cadet’s Log, supplemental** _**.** This is going to be a long trip._

*******************

Kirk checked in on the bridge then hurried to Sickbay, only to find the doctor absent.

“The briefing, sir,” Nurse Chapel reminded him.

Kirk nodded his thanks and rushed to the briefing room. He checked his chronometer—1422. His talk with Jamie and his duties on the bridge had taken longer than he realized.

The doors to the conference room whooshed open, and Kirk slipped into his seat next to Mr. Spock. The room was crowded with specialists and _Enterprise_ department heads.

“How nice of you to join us,” Tronius drawled.

Kirk had no intention of explaining his tardiness. In his mind, his presence at this briefing was a courtesy, nothing more. He could read a transcript of the proceedings later.

“You are taking this assignment far too lightly, Captain,” Commissioner Thomas said.

“On the contrary, sir, I take all my assignments seriously, as soon as I learn what they are.” He leveled his gaze on Tronius. “If you would care to enlighten us?”

Tronius shuffled his data disks and inserted one into the viewer.

“Delphi II is in the Delphini Cluster, right on the edge of Federation influence. The Delphians have been engaged in a civil war for the past decade. At last, however, the more democratic faction has managed to gain the upper hand and has a tenuous hold on the government. The new prime minister has petitioned the Federation for membership and for aid in strengthening the fledging administration.”

“The assignment appears straightforward, Ambassador,” Spock said. “I see no logical reason to pull the _Enterprise_ away for a courier assignment. The difference in arrival times between a starship and a diplomatic courier vessel is six days, eight hours, and twenty-two minutes.”

Tronius fixed the Vulcan with an icy-blue gaze. “Mr. Spock, have you ever heard of _expicoccus mengi_?”

Spock’s eyebrows rose. “Indeed. Is there a connection between this bacterial infection and the negotiations on Delphi?”

“They are intimately connected, Mr. Spock.” Tronius pulled out the first disk and inserted another, which showed a graph of statistics and a holograph of a coccus bacterium. “I turn the meeting over to Dr. Reese Brainard, the foremost authority on this bacteria and others like it.”

Reece Brainard indicated the screen. “Expi is one of those highly resistant, mutated strains of bacteria that thrive in our world of space travel. It is rare but deadly. Once it finds a host—usually on a smaller spacecraft with close working and living space—it spreads like wildfire.

“Without an antibiotic, the survival rate is less than five percent. No synthetic antibiotic has been successful. The natural antibiotic is in the form of a toxin that is found only in certain species of insects, all of which reside, unfortunately, within the borders of the Romulan Empire.

“Up until recently, we have quarantined the infected ships and hope for the best. We lose about a hundred people a year to this incurable and extremely painful disease. However, we’ve recently heard rumors of this expi bug taking hold in certain types of colonies—small, closed societies, under domes.”

“This is serious, Doctor,” Spock broke in.

“Serious, Spock?” McCoy broke in. “It’s a disaster!”

“There is found on Delphi,” the ambassador broke in, “a large, insect-like creature called a Scalla. It resembles the insects from the Romulan worlds enough to make us think there might be a chance we could find a cure for expi from the venom. It is vital we get to Delphi in time to do the research and come up with an antibiotic. If expi is indeed now spreading to small colonies, then there is no way of knowing when or where it could strike next. It is deadly and—without a serum—incurable.”

“I see why you’re in a hurry,” Kirk said softly. “If this disease reaches epidemic proportions—”

“That is the reason the Federation has sent along its best research bacteriologists and entomologists. It is my job to negotiate with the Delphians on the government level, while Dr. Brainard’s job is to find a cure for expi.”

He smiled grimly at Kirk. “ _Your_ job, Captain, is to cooperate with us. Is that understood?”

Kirk suddenly understood the priority one nature of this assignment. “Clearly, sir. We’ll get you there as fast as we can.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.8**

_I’m not sure if it’s a good idea, but I’m headed to the officers’ galley. Daddy told me to stay away from Ambassador Tronius, and I intend to. But I’m awfully hungry, and the food at the captain’s table is always delicious. Besides, he never said I couldn’t have supper with him. Only that I should stay away from the grumpy ambassador. I’ll follow his orders to the letter and hope the ambassador is sitting at the opposite end of the table._

  


The doors to the VIP galley whooshed open. Jamie hesitated before entering and glanced around the noisy, crowded room. She didn’t see her father anywhere. Neither did she see the ambassador, so she took a few quick steps and slid into an empty seat next to Mr. Scott.

The engineer smiled, and Jamie smiled back.

A few minutes later, Kirk, followed Ambassador Tronius, entered and found their seats. Thankfully, the ambassador was clear at the head of the table, seated next to the captain. 

Jamie scooted closer to Scotty and tried to make herself small. Perhaps the captain wouldn’t notice her presence. After all, it was a long table, and all twenty seats were taken.

“Are you okay, lass?” Scott asked when the galley crew began serving them. “Perhaps you’d like me to pass ye the salt?”

Jamie shook her head and glanced up. She caught her father’s look of surprise and dismay. His look confirmed what she already knew. _This is one of my dumber ideas. I should not be here._

Kirk motioned toward the door with his chin.

Jamie’s heart sank. She had no trouble interpreting his quiet signal: _Excuse yourself and get out of here._

Instead of obeying, Jamie ducked her head. _If I don’t look at him, I won’t see him telling me to leave._ She took a sip of her soup—and choked. Loud, hacking coughs burst from her throat.

Scotty clipped her on the back and handed her a napkin. “There, there, lassie. Take a drink. Are ye all right now?”

Jamie was _not_ all right. She reached for a glass of water. It tipped over, spilled across the tablecloth, and poured into the lap of the girl sitting across from her.

The girl leaped from her chair with a shriek. “Look what you’ve done! My best dress.” She burst into tears.

“What is all the ruckus?” Tronius peered down the length of the table.

Jamie slid down in her seat, but trying to hide did no good.

The ambassador’s eyes opened wide. “Captain Kirk! Would you care to explain why this child is here? You assured me she’d be kept away, and here she is, causing havoc all over again.”

An uneasy silence fell over visitors and _Enterprise_ officers.

Jamie’s eyes welled up in tears of shame, but she clenched her fists and stared stonily at the tabletop. _I will not cry!_

“What about my dress?” the teenaged girl demanded, sniffling. 

“It’s only a bit of water, Miss Fortran,” McCoy said. “I suggest we all get back to our meal. Captain?”

Jamie gave McCoy a grateful look.

“Of course,” Kirk quickly agreed.

Ambassador Tronius, on the other hand, was clearly unwilling to let the matter go. “I cannot enjoy my meal with that child here. Remove her.”

Jamie heard Dr. McCoy’s shocked intake of breath, three seats away.

“Just a minute, Mr. Ambassador.” The doctor’s tone matched the annoyance in the other man’s voice. “I don’t see why you need to be hasty.” He indicated the three teenagers. “These other youngsters are enjoying the meal. Why not Jamie? Surely you aren’t making a fuss over an overturned glass of water. It was an accident.”

Tronius ignored McCoy and turned to Kirk. “Captain, are you going to comply with my request or not?”

For one hopeful second, Jamie thought her father might agree with Dr. McCoy. The ambassador was pulling rank, and it might make her dad mad enough to remind the old man just who the captain of the _Enterprise_ was. 

But he didn’t.

Instead, he gave McCoy a watch-your-step look and said to Jamie, “I think it would be best if you left. Find Lt. Tanzer and ask him to—”

“Jim!” McCoy burst out. “What in blazes is going on?”

Heartened by the doctor’s support, Jamie added, “ _You’re_ the captain, Daddy. Why are you letting that ambassador boss you around?”

Kirk rose from his seat. In his dress uniform, he looked forbidding. First, he glared at McCoy. “Doctor, you’re out of line.” Then he turned to Jamie. “And you, Cadet Kirk, are dismissed. Go to your quarters.”

There was no mistaking the order this time. Jamie knew she’d talked back to her father once too often today. But it was too late. She couldn’t back down. Not in front of all these strangers. Besides, Dr. McCoy was on her side. He could see how unfairly she was being treated.

Jamie clenched her jaw and pushed back her chair. Her father had no idea how she felt. Her shore leave was canceled. She couldn’t sit and eat with Daddy and share funny stories. He didn’t want her on the bridge. No, things were grim. And it was all that grouchy ol’ Ambassador Tronius’s fault. _No fair!_

Shaking, Jamie leaped up without thinking. “You are a mean and horrible old man!” she shouted. “You and your stupid mission ruined everything. I’m not sorry I ran you down. Not one bit. I wish you’d never come aboard!”

Gasps rippled through the important guests like shock waves.

Jamie caught her breath. _Did I really say those horrible words out loud?_ By the astonished looks on the faces around her, she knew she had. 

Kirk reached Jamie in three steps. He grasped her arm and yanked her away from the table. The doors whooshed open as he led her out of the officers’ mess.

When the doors closed, he spun her around. “That was the worst display of defiance and disrespect I have ever seen. I’m ashamed of you.”

Jamie gulped but said nothing.

“Get to your quarters on the double and stay there until further notice.”

Jamie blinked back tears. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” She didn’t know how those awful words had spewed from her mouth.

“Sorry won’t help you this time. Now, do as you’re told.”

Jamie backed away, crushed by her father’s angry look. Then she ran, not caring if she was disobeying again. The corridor was deserted, anyway.

The turbolift doors opened. Jamie’s headlong flight ended in a crash.

“Ooof!” She and someone hit the floor of the lift. The doors closed.

Jamie threw herself against the wall, drew up her knees to hide her face, and sobbed.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” a friendly voice asked. “Are you hurt?” 

Jamie shook her head but refused to look up.

“Then why are you crying?”

Jamie cautioned a quick peek. Looking down at her with concern was a tall, handsome boy with a friendly smile on his dark face.

The youth fished out a handkerchief. “My dad always tells me to carry this around. I never use it, but he said it might come in handy sometime. Never thought I’d be offering it to a lady in distress. Blow your nose and stop crying.”

Jamie lifted her head. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jack Brainard. I’m supposed to be at some fancy reception dinner, but I had a few things to finish up first.” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to eat with that crowd, anyway. I’d rather eat in the galley with the crew.”

He gave Jamie a keen look. “I don’t remember seeing you when we beamed up from Starbase 12.”

Jamie rubbed her eyes. “I left dinner. The ambassador kicked me out.”

“Sounds like the ambassador, all right. He’s the biggest bully in the quadrant. It’s a pity he picks on little kids.”

Jamie held Jack’s handkerchief to her nose and blew. The turbolift chimed, and Jamie looked up. She reached out and locked the ’lift in place. “Now it’ll stay put until someone gets really insistent.”

Jack grinned. “Great. Tell me everything.” He settled himself on the floor next to Jamie and waited.

Jamie started with her collision that afternoon.

“Two crashes in one day?” Jack laughed. “I heard the ambassador ranting and raving about some unruly brat running him down. He made it sound like a Romulan plot to disrupt his mission.”

Jamie continued with the ill-fated dinner. “Then I yelled at the ambassador for ruining my shore leave, and that’s when my dad blew up and sent me to my quarters.”

Jack’s eyes grew huge. “You _yelled_ at Ambassador Tronius?” He raised his hand in a snappy salute. “I salute you, little girl, for your daring. That took guts.”

“I was just so mad.”

“Obviously.” He grinned. “Maybe I’ll try it sometime, so I can get kicked out too. Who’s your dad, anyway?”

“Captain Kirk. I’m Jamie.”

He stuck out his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Jamie.”

Jamie grasped his hand. Together they stood up. “I’d better get going before I get into more trouble.” She smiled Jack. “Thanks for being nice.” She held out the slightly used handkerchief, but Jack waved it away.

“Hey, Kid, don’t spread it around—the part about my being nice. It’s not good for my image.” With that, the ’lift doors opened, and Jack Brainard was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie didn’t remember when she fell asleep, but a gentle shake roused her. She gazed sleepily at her father, who sat down beside her on the bed.

He wasn’t smiling. “Good morning.”

Jamie pulled the covers over her head. _This is not a good morning! It’s a terrible morning!_

“Oh, no, you don’t.” He removed the covers and lifted her to a sitting position. “I’m going on duty in a few minutes, and we need to talk.”

Jamie yawned and peeked at the chronometer. 0600. Way too early! She closed her eyes and slumped, but her father shook her.

“Wake up, Jamie. I’ve no patience for silly games this morning.”

Jamie sighed.

“I’ll get right to the point. What on _earth_ has gotten into you? You were told to stay away from the ambassador. It’s a mystery to me why you didn’t follow my instructions. But you blew it last night with your disrespect.”

Jamie hung her head. He sounded very angry.

“Until we reach Delphi, you are forbidden to eat at the captain’s table.”

Jamie’s head snapped up. “But I always eat at the captain’s table.”

“No longer. I’m also confining you to quarters for the next three days.”

“Why?”

“Because I refuse to confine you for three weeks, like the ambassador ordered.”

Jamie paled and sucked in a frightened breath.

“Yes, Cadet. Ambassador Tronius was adamant about keeping you away from him. Worse, he’s threatening to lodge a complaint with Starfleet about how you’re interfering with my command and with this mission.”

Jamie was completely awake now. Complain to Starfleet! This was bad news. So far, red tape had kept Jamie from being shipped off the _Enterprise_ , but if someone important like the ambassador started complaining—

“Can he make Starfleet kick me off the _Enterprise?_ ”

“I honestly don’t know. But I’m going to do my best to keep you away from him, at least until he cools off.”

“Jack says the ambassador’s a mean old bully,” Jamie said. “I promise I’ll keep away from him, but I’m _not_ staying in this boring cabin for three days. There’s nothing to do.”

Kirk rose to his feet, clearly shocked. “That’s enough.”

Jamie swallowed. Never had she talked back to her father like this. Not in her whole life. She deserved a paddling and half-hoped she’d get one. It would feel good to have a reason to cry long and hard. Then her father would hold her tight, say he loved her, and everything would be all right.

That’s not what happened.

Kirk stalked across the cabin, clearly frustrated. When he reached the door, he whirled. “Listen to me, Cadet Jamie Kirk, and listen well. You _will_ stay in this cabin, or I’ll post a guard at the door to make sure you do.”

Jamie nodded wordlessly. This was worse than a spanking.

“Yeoman Tamara will bring your meals.” Kirk took a step. The doors swished open, and he turned one last time. “If you don’t change your attitude, missy, Ambassador Tronius will have more than enough ammunition to send you packing, and I can’t say I blame him.”

When the doors closed, Jamie threw herself onto her bunk and sobbed. Gut-wrenching fear clutched her belly. Was she truly a disruption? Jamie trembled at the thought. Her father had looked so angry when he left.

“Please come back, Daddy. I’m sorry I talked back. Come back and give me a spanking. Please.”

Her cabin remained quiet. Only the low hiss of the ventilation system continued.

Jamie was trapped. Alone. For three days.

An eternity.

*****************

Kirk arrived on the bridge in a sour mood. It was barely 0630 hours and he felt as if he’d been on duty for an entire shift. He felt drained. Jamie had looked so lost and scared when he left. But she was out of line. What had possessed her to speak and act so rashly?

 _Correction, Captain. What possessed_ you _to speak and act so rashly to your own daughter?_

He groaned. His own weariness and irritation at the ambassador had spilled over onto Jamie, and she’d gotten the brunt of it _._ What kind of heartless father was he, anyway?

He fell into his command chair and closed his eyes.

“It’s about time you showed up, Kirk.”

The captain’s head jerked up, and his eyes flew open. Standing on the quarter-deck near the turbolift, looking like he owned the ship, stood Commissioner Thomas. His two teenaged sons stood nearby.

“We’ve been waiting since 0600,” the man said. “Where the blazes have you been? You told us your shift would be starting early for the duration of this voyage.”

“No one comes onto my bridge without permission,” Kirk snapped.

“Captain Kirk, do you realize to whom you’re speaking?”

“I’m speaking to three civilians who have entered my bridge without permission.”

“I’m here to arrange a tour of the ship for my boys,” Thomas insisted. “They don’t want to wait any longer.”

“What your boys want or do not want is irrelevant,” Kirk said. “Are you going to get off my bridge, or must I call security?”

“You wouldn’t!”

Kirk made a slight motion with his hand. Two red-shirted security guards hurried over. They stood at attention. “Under regulation 43, section C. No unauthorized person shall—”

“Don’t quote regulations to me, Captain.” Thomas eyed the guards warily, as though trying to determine if Kirk were bluffing. He scowled. “We’ll leave.”

“But, Dad!” 

The commissioner laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Denn. I’ll see that you get your tour, one way or another.”

He turned back to the captain. “You are quickly forcing me to put this lack of cooperation into my report to Starfleet Command. They won’t like what I’m planning to write, Kirk.”

“That is your privilege, Commissioner. But in any event, the bridge is off limits to your party without permission. Do I make myself clear?”

“You do, Captain Kirk. Very clear, and very uncooperative.” He stalked toward the turbolift, his sons following in his wake.

Kirk knew he had just made another enemy. _What else can go wrong on this trip?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three days later, Kirk glanced at the briefing room chronometer. 0842. He took a swallow of coffee. _It’s too early for this_.

In twenty minutes, he was expected to attend yet another round of briefings with the ambassador and his aides, along with whomever Tronius could pull away from the science team to join him.

This current meeting had been called at the request of Kirk’s senior officers, who had been gathering complaints from their subordinates over the past few days. Minor damage reports had been trickling in from almost every department.

It was time to address the situation before it escalated into a political nightmare for his crew. Everyone knew they had over two weeks left with these people. Something had to be done.

“It’s not the ambassadors themselves,” Mark Stoddard, head of security, was saying. “They stay holed up in the briefing room, hammering out their plans for Delphi. It’s their families that are the problem. They think they own the ship. And if you ‘insult’ one of them by asking them to leave? Well, it’s like you’re putting the entire mission at risk.”

He turned sorrowful eyes on his captain. “Captain, there are some places these people cannot go.”

“I am aware of the problem.”

“Another thing. Those kids. I’ve never seen such undisciplined brats in all my life. That one girl—the young teenager—is openly flirting with my men, sir. I can’t have that. They’re on duty.”

“I’ll speak to her parents,” Kirk said wearily. “What else?”

“Well, sir,” Stoddard continued grimly, “I’d like to toss those two male juvenile delinquents into the brig. Short of that, is there any way we can confine them to quarters?”

“They’ve been aboard less than a week, Stoddard.” Kirk turned to the other department heads. “Anybody else having trouble yet? Bones?”

“Not yet, but I suspect Sickbay will not remain unscathed.”

“What about the science team?”

“No complaints there. Reese and his team are great people to work with. I’ve been spending most of my time with them, down in the xeno labs.”

The captain turned to Mr. Spock. “What about your area?”

“I’ve noted excessive computer activity from the terminals in the Recreation Area. Nothing that effects ship’s operations, but I am having it monitored nevertheless.”

“Wise decision, Mr. Spock.” Kirk stood. “If that’s all, let’s get to our shifts. You are all intelligent professionals. Find creative ways of preventing our young guests from interfering with the ship’s operations without offending them. Starfleet is firm on this last item. They are to be treated with the utmost deference. This _expi_ thing is a cause for much concern, and our unwelcome guests hold the key to its solution.”

He sighed. “It’s our misfortune they chose to bring their kids along.”

The department heads left the briefing room, chatting among themselves.

Kirk glanced at the chronometer. Two minutes to get to that next briefing. He grabbed his coffee and hurried toward the door.

McCoy plucked his sleeve. “Say, Jim. I haven’t seen Jamie around lately. She usually stops by Sickbay for a chat. What’s up?”

Kirk stopped just inside. The doors whooshed closed. “I’ve confined her to quarters for a few days.”

“You _what_?” McCoy frowned. “Why?”

“Until Ambassador Tronius’s temper blows itself out.”

McCoy looked indignant, but Kirk held up a hand. “Even _you_ have to admit I couldn’t let her get away with that little remark at dinner the other night. There was no excuse for that, no matter how obnoxious the man is.”

McCoy had to admit no such thing and said so. “Jamie’s confined to quarters for being rude to a high-brow diplomat, yet those three young snots are trying to destroy your ship and interfere with your crew, and you let them roam free.”

He leaned against the table. “That makes no sense.”

“Do you think I’m unaware of that, Doctor? However, my personal feelings have no place here. The Federation Council is breathing down Starfleet’s neck. Starfleet is breathing down mine.”

He shrugged. “A few days won’t hurt her.”

“Wrong, Captain. Have you forgotten the past two months? Jamie’s had it rough, wondering if the _Enterprise_ would make it through the next skirmish in one piece. Or if her father would surrender his ship and everyone be taken prisoner. Or if the bridge would take a direct hit and she’d never see you again.”

McCoy paused. “She needs R&R as much as, or perhaps more than, the rest of the crew. She needs _you_.”

Kirk frowned. It never turned out well for him when Bones played psychiatrist. 

“Two days at Starbase 23 were not enough,” the doctor continued. “It is my professional opinion that Jamie’s defiance is almost certainly a result of the stress we’ve all been through. It explains her uncharacteristic outburst.” He took a deep breath. “She’s running scared, Jim.”

Kirk opened his mouth to interrupt, but the doctor hurried on.

“You’re not exactly running at one-hundred-percent efficiency either, Captain. You’re weary and irritated, and I don’t blame you. But remember this. No matter how much Jamie would like it to be true, she is _not_ a member of your crew. She’s your daughter. She needs a little understanding from a father, not a directive from a commanding officer.”

McCoy’s words pierced Kirk to the heart.

“When did you talk to her last?” the doctor probed mercilessly.

“I stopped by a couple of times, but it’s been late, and she’s been asleep.”

McCoy’s eyebrows rose. “Not really! You left her alone for three days? That’s unforgivable. You better head down there right now and give her a hug.”

Kirk turned annoyed. Too many people were telling him how to run his ship. McCoy would not tell him how to run his family. “I can’t. I’ve another briefing to attend.”

“Yeah.” The doctor snorted. “Briefings are more important than a lonely little girl sitting around in her cabin all day, wondering when the mighty Captain—”

“Belay that, Doctor. And _that’s_ an order.”

McCoy brought himself to attention and gave his friend a mocking salute. “Aye, aye, _Captain_.”

Then he turned on his heel and stalked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.10**

_The last two days have been the longest and most boring days of my entire life. I keep waiting to see if the captain will come by and release me from solitary confinement, but no such luck. The fancy diplomats must be keeping him busy morning, noon, and night. Or maybe he’s forgotten about me. It wouldn’t be the first time. I should be grateful. At least I’m still aboard the Enterprise—but I don’t know for how long._

Jamie paused the log entry and took a deep breath. She cleared her throat and continued her recording.

_I wish I didn’t have to stay in this cabin. There’s nothing to do but sit around and think about what will happen if I have to leave the ship. I don’t want to. But I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the next two weeks without ending up in the brig._

She snapped the tricorder shut and looked at the chronometer. 0900. The beginning of another long, boring day. For two full days and nights she’d stayed in her cabin—studying, watching library tapes, and reading. She didn’t think she could do it one hour longer.

Tossing aside the bed coverings, she got up and crossed to her desk, where her computer sat. While it booted up and began to display a list of messages, Jamie pulled on a gold uniform tunic and black leggings. She hurried over to the computer screen and began to scroll through the ship-wide announcements. No personal messages.

“He could at least send an email,” she muttered, shutting down the program with a flick of her wrist. She returned to her bunk and flopped down. “Maybe he’s still mad. Maybe I have to stay here for three _weeks_.”

The thought made her shudder. She looked around her quarters. There was nothing to do in here except fume about the unfairness of it all.

And to worry about the unthinkable—leaving the _Enterprise._

The door buzzer rang.

Jamie jumped up. Maybe Daddy had stopped by. “Come!” Her face fell when she saw Yeoman Tamara enter with a breakfast tray.

“How much longer do I have to stay here, Tammy?” Jamie asked.

The yeoman placed her tray on the desk. “I’m sorry, Jamie. I don’t know the answer. The captain told me to make sure you get something to eat until further notice. So far, I haven’t received further notice.”

Jamie uncovered the tray and made a face. “I’m not hungry.”

How could she be, looking at another breakfast of toast and fruit? _Yuck_. But she didn’t want to offend the yeoman, who looked as though she’d carefully planned Jamie’s menu.

“You say that at every meal,” Tammy said with a smile. “But I’ve noticed the tray is empty when I return to pick it up.”

Jamie shrugged.

Tammy smiled and retrieved yesterday’s supper tray. “I’ll see you later.”

The door whooshed open, then shut, and Jamie was alone. She sat on her bunk and stared at the unappetizing breakfast. With one hand, she swept her pet tribble, K-7, from her pillow and into her lap. She stroked the fuzzy round ball of fluff and considered her options.

“One. I can stay here and wait until Daddy gets around to remembering I’m alive, but that could be a very long time.”

The tribble slowly made its way from Jamie’s lap and onto her breakfast tray. She reached out and offered her pet a handful of toast crumbs. “Two, I could walk out of here, go up to the bridge, and tell him I’ve been locked up long enough.”

She winced. She couldn’t be that brash, not in front of the bridge crew.

The tribble trilled.

“Three, I could leave and pretend like everything’s fine.” She sighed. “But that would take more imagination then even I have. Nothing’s fine.”

“Or,” she pondered aloud, “I could go to Sickbay and talk to Dr. McCoy. He’d give me some good advice.”

This plan made her smile. She loved Dr. McCoy, and she knew he’d help her out. She picked up K-7, slid from her bed, and headed for the door.

Cautiously (and a bit guiltily) Jamie slipped out of her cabin. She looked up and down the corridor to make sure her father hadn’t really put a guard at her door. With a relieved sigh at the empty hallway, she took off for Sickbay two decks up. She ignored her grumbling stomach. She’d worry about breakfast after her talk with the good doctor.

Just being out of her cabin put a spring into Jamie’s step. She skipped to the turbo lift, tossed K-7 into the air, and waved cheerfully at crew members as they called, “Good morning, Cadet.”

The ’lift deposited her on Deck Three. The doors slid open.

Jamie took two steps from the ’lift and stopped. Three teenagers stood nearby. The girl she’d sat across from at dinner and two surly-looking boys.

The tallest of the youths leaned against the doorway, preventing the doors from closing. “Who do we have here?”

Jamie didn’t like the way the boy acted, as if he owned the turbolift and could decide who rode it.

The other boy poked Jamie’s shoulder. “My brother asked your name.”

She stumbled backward into the lift and clutched K-7 close to her chest. “It’s Jamie. Jamie Kirk. Who are you?”

“Denn Thomas.” He pointed to his brother. “That’s Clark. Our father is the Federation High Commissioner. Do you know what he does?”

Jamie shook her head.

“He tells everybody else what to do,” Clark broke in. “Even your old man, the captain of this garbage scow.”

Jamie’s cheeks flamed. “The _Enterprise_ is _not_ a garbage scow!”

Clark reached into the lift and yanked Jamie out into the corridor. “It is if we say it is.”

“Let me go.” Jamie jerked her sleeve from Clark’s grip. She took two steps toward Sickbay and ran into Denn.

“We haven’t finished getting to know you yet,” Denn said. He indicated the pretty teenaged girl. “This is Ronda Fortran. Her dad’s Ambassador Fortran, another important person who can boss your dad around.”

Ronda smiled. “And you’ve already met the most important person of all, Ambassador Randle Tronius. You really made a mess of it, running into him and then smarting off at dinner the other night. He’s got a long memory.”

“Morning, Cadet,” a dark-haired ensign greeted her. He made a motion as though to enter the ’lift. “You and your friends are blocking the ’lift.”

“Sorry, Ensign.” Jamie skipped out of the way, which put her out of reach of the three youths. Grateful to Ensign Morrow for his timely arrival, she took off down the corridor and rounded the corner to Sickbay.

She ducked through the doors and hollered, “Dr. McCoy!”

There was no answering welcome. Even Nurse Chapel seemed to have vanished. Jamie heard the low murmuring of med-techs working in the room to the left. Maybe they knew where the doctor was.

Just then, the doors to the corridor slid open. To Jamie’s horror, the three teenagers stood at the threshold.

“Hi again,” Ronda said, “How nice of you to show us Sickbay.”

“Yeah,” Clark said. “This place wasn’t on the tour, and I don’t plan on waiting until I’m sick to visit.” He hiked himself up onto a diagnostic bed. Immediately the panel lit up and hummed.

Denn reached into a drawer and pulled out a small metal device. “I wonder what this does.” He switched it on and held it over his brother’s body. It whooped and whirled. Denn grinned. “Hey, I like it.”

“Leave this stuff alone,” Jamie ordered, beginning to panic.

“This is a great place, squirt.” Clark laughed. “It’s the first time we’ve had any fun since we came aboard.” He lay down and placed his hands behind his head.

Jamie tucked K-7 under her arm and snatched the scanner from Denn. “You better leave.”

“We’ll leave when we’re good and ready,” Ronda said.

Clark sat up. “What’s that furry ball you’re carrying around?”

Jamie dropped the scanner and clutched K-7 to her chest. “A tribble.”

Clark’s eyes opened wide. “A real one? I’ve always wanted a tribble. Hand it over.”

Jamie shook her head and backed up, right into Denn.

The boy snatched the tribble from Jamie and peered at it. Then he reached down and picked up the dropped scanner. “I wonder what happens when you scan one of these things. Maybe we should dissect it.”

Jamie sprang at Denn, who lifted the tribble out of her reach.

“Here, Clark. Catch!” He tossed K-7 to his brother, who immediately began to examine it. K-7 continued to trill, obviously undisturbed by the rough handling.

Jamie, on the other hand, was frantic. K-7 was her own special pet. Cyrano Jones had given it to her, and it was the one living creature her father let her keep aboard ship—so long as she kept it hungry, so it wouldn’t turn into a gazillion _little_ tribbles. 

“Give me my tribble!” She launched herself at Clark, throwing herself on top of the diagnostic bed. She tried to peel the teenager’s fingers away from K-7.

Clark raised his hand out of reach and bumped into the diagnostic scanner. It reacted with chirps and alarms. Neither Jamie nor Clark paid any attention.

“What in blue blazes is going on here?”

The fury in McCoy’s voice cut through the noise like a clap of thunder. He strode to the diagnostic bed and flipped a switch. Silence reigned once again. Then he grabbed Jamie, set her on the floor, crossed his arms over his chest, and demanded, “I asked a question. What is going on here?”

Clark slid off the diagnostic bed and joined the other two youths. “Nothing, Doctor.”

“He’s got K-7 and won’t give it back,” Jamie said in a shaky voice.

McCoy reached out his hand toward Clark.

Clark dropped the tribble into McCoy’s palm. He winked at his friends. “The captain’s kid was giving us a tour of the facilities, Doctor. You’ve got quite a place here.”

“And the tribble?”

“We were just having a little fun. No harm done.” He ruffled Jamie’s hair. “Right, Captain’s Kid?”

Jamie glared at Clark.

McCoy scowled. With his free hand he took the portable scanner from Denn. “These are delicate instruments, young man.”

Clark’s eyes grew large. “Sir, we had no idea. The kid said it would be all right. She suggested we use her tribble to practice scanning.”

“I did not!”

“Don’t try to cover it up, Jamie,” Clark said. “We all heard you invite us for a tour, didn’t we?” The other two teens nodded.

“Well, the tour’s over, so you can go about your business,” McCoy said.

“Or what?” Clark challenged.

“Perhaps you’d like a tour of the brig?”

Denn laughed. “You can’t do that. Nobody can tell us what to do. Our father is a Federation high commissioner.”

McCoy took two steps forward. Jamie skipped out of his way. “Let me tell _you_ something, son of a high commissioner. In my sickbay, I tell _everybody_ what to do, even the high commissioner himself. Now _get out!_ ”

“It’s all Jamie’s fault,” Ronda said. “She told us she could do anything she wants because her father’s the captain.”

This was too much for Jamie. But before she could defend herself, McCoy put a firm hand on her arm and said, “Let it go.” To the others he barked, “Move. Now.”

They left.

The doors closed, and McCoy turned around. He looked at K-7 lying happily in his palm. “I’m surprised your tribble didn’t start squealing at such unpleasant company.”

“Tribbles only squeal at Klingons,” Jamie reminded him.

McCoy plopped K-7 into her outstretched hand. “A pity.” Then his voice turned serious. “How did you get tangled up with those three?”

“I don’t know. I came looking for you, and when I turned around, there they were. They started playing with your equipment. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared they’d break it, so I took the scanner away. Then Denn stole K-7. They started throwing it”—her voice choked on a sob—“when Daddy finds out, he’s going to send me back to my quarters forever.”

“Then we just won’t tell him,” McCoy decided with a grin. He motioned Jamie to follow him to his special cabinet, where he withdrew an orange soda from the cooler. “Here.”

Jamie opened the bottle and took a swallow. “Thank you.”

McCoy helped himself to a second soda. “So, the captain must have come by and released you from your confinement?”

Jamie ducked her head. “I released myself. I guess he’s so busy with his important guests that he won’t know whether I’m in my cabin or not, unless _you_ tell him.”

“Hmm. What if I release you on my medical authority? Then if Jim thinks you’ve disregarded orders, he can blame me.”

Jamie nodded. “That’s a great idea.” She set down the soda and threw her arms around McCoy. “Thank you.”

McCoy returned Jamie’s hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Now, scoot. I’ve got to get back to work. I just came up to get some reports.” He picked up his disks and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Jamie asked.

“The xeno labs.”

“May I go with you?”

When McCoy spoke, Jamie felt her heart lighten. “It’s a fact that our captain has his hands full the next couple of weeks. He won’t have any spare time for you, will he?”

Jamie shook his head. “Nope.”

“I expect you’ll be a lot happier if you don’t have to peer over your shoulder for unwelcome guests, either.”

Jamie nodded eagerly.

McCoy grinned. “All right. Come on.” He waved at K-7. “But the tribble stays here.”

Jamie plopped K-7 on a counter and hurried to follow McCoy out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jamie loved the xeno-biology labs. The entire complex was an exciting, confusing combination of alien biology, bacteriology, virology, and botany. If a landing party found it, the xeno-labs could house it.

She watched lab techs carry transparent aluminum containers of exotic plants and animals across the corridors into the other labs. “Why are they taking all of the lab specimens out of the lab?” she asked McCoy.

“Dr. Brainard’s team is turning the xeno department into a giant research lab to accommodate the Scallas and come up with a vaccine against _expi_.”

Jamie looked up. “What’s a Scalla? Or _expi_?”

“Something very nasty.” He waved to a tall, familiar-looking youth. “Jack, come over here and meet my favorite cadet.”

Jack set down a carton of bottles and test tubes and hurried over. “Hi, Jamie.” He turned to McCoy. “We’ve met.”

McCoy winked and ruffled Jamie’s hair. “Stick close to Jack. He’ll look out for you. You might even learn something.” Then he left them alone.

Jack brushed his hands down the sides of his gray jumpsuit. “You can see what I’ve been doing since I got here. My father thinks I’m only a strong back. I’ve tried to tell him there are plenty of people aboard who could do this just as effectively, so I could devote my talents to other endeavors.”

A large, smiling black man came up behind Jack and gave him a clap on the shoulder. “More work, less talk, lab assistant.”

Jack gave his father a mock scowl. “This is my dad and slave master, Dr. Brainard. If you don’t leave right away, he’ll put you to work.”

Jamie grinned. “That’s okay.”

“A bright spot in my day. Someone willing to work.” He reached out a friendly hand. “I’ve seen you before. You’re Captain Kirk’s little girl.”

“Jamie,” she said, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Dr. Brainard smiled. “It did my heart good to see someone speak the truth to our esteemed ambassador. Don’t tell anybody I said that,” he added with a laugh. “Tronius hasn’t much patience for anyone not totally devoted to his cause, whatever it is on any given day.”

“And he doesn’t like kids,” Jack put in with a sour face.

Jamie sighed. “I know he doesn’t like _me_. He’s even got my dad taking sides, and it’s not my side.”

Reece squatted down to Jamie’s level. “Your dad’s not taking sides, Jamie. He’s just awfully busy. Ambassador Tronius excels at keeping people jumping through hoops. The man is enough to wear anybody down. And he doesn’t like Starfleet.”

“Or scientists,” Jack piped in.

Reece frowned. “That will do, Jack.” He rose and laid a gentle hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “In a couple of weeks, we’ll be off the ship and everything will return to normal. Until then, you can stay down here and out of the diplomats’ way. Your father will have one less headache, and Tronius can concentrate on his mission. Which,” he added, “is important. He may be a ‘mean and horrible old man,’ but he’s the best the Federation’s got, besides Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.”

“Wish it were Sarek. I like him, and he likes me.”

“I wish it were Sarek too.” He turned to Jack. “Take charge of our new help.”

“Be glad to, O slave master.” Jack made a mock bow and motioned to Jamie. “Come on, I’ll show you what you can do.”

Jamie followed the older boy gladly. She listened, wide-eyed, when he told her about his run-ins with the diplomats’ spoiled offspring.

“Why do you suppose I’m down here instead of mingling with the crew, which is what I’d really like to do?” Jack sighed. “I saw what they were like when we were all stuck on Starbase 12 before the _Enterprise_ arrived. I’m not about to get mixed up with them. They have a way of destroying things and blaming someone else. And that someone is usually me.”

He lifted another carton. “I’ve got better things to do than tiptoe around those morons. I’m apprenticing with my dad in xeno-bacteriology.” He grinned, clearly excited to have a captive audience. “I’m sure those Scallas’ venom is just the ticket. I can’t wait to see one and watch the process from start to finish.”

“Is that why the _Enterprise_ had to leave Starbase 23? Because you guys wanted to go on a bug hunt?”

“You don’t _know_?”

“I’ve been confined to quarters since the night I met you.”

Jack pulled Jamie into a quiet corner and sat her down. Jamie found herself holding her breath as the older boy unfolded the gruesome events of the past few months—the _expi_ bacteria, the deadly epidemic, and the chance that a strange insect on a planet out on the rim might be the key to solving a desperate mystery.

Despite her resentment over the canceled shore leave, Jamie became caught up in the idea of a mercy mission, of finding a cure for this awful disease. She shivered when Jack described the Scalla.

“Think of the largest dragonfly you’ve ever seen. Now give it an attitude and the sting of a scorpion from its tail end, and you’ll have a good idea what it’s like. Not a nice creature, not nice at all. But full of a special venom my dad and his team hope to turn into a cure.”

When Jack was finished, Jamie was sure she knew more than most of the crew about the Scalla of Delphi II.

“Will you work with those dangerous insects when we get to Delphi?”

Jack nodded. “And you might even get a glimpse of the critters, from a safe distance, of course.”

“Really?”

“I’m sure I can talk my dad into it.”

“That would be something.” Jamie slumped. “But I’m not part of your team.”

“Maybe we can work out a deal.” Jack smiled. “Do you think I could see the bridge sometime?”

Jamie nodded. “Sure! The bridge is the best place ever. You can almost reach out and touch the stars. I love it up there.” She stood up. “When do you want to see it? Right now?”

“I’ve got too much work to do today. How about tomorrow or the next day, maybe after supper? I’m usually free in the evenings.”

“Okay. Beta shift will be on duty. They won’t mind a bit.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.14**

_Things haven't worked out too badly the last couple of days. I thought I was going to be in major trouble for sneaking out of my cabin without permission, but no guards jumped me. I haven't heard from my dad, but Dr.McCoy gave me a medical release--whatever that means. I hope it means he'll do all the explaining when the captain finds out I'm gone. I have a new friend. His name is Jack Brainard. He loves being aboard the Enterprise about as much as I do. Tonight I'm taking him up to see the bridge. He's gonna love it!_

When the turbolift doors whooshed open, Jamie motioned Jack to stand just inside the bridge. She wanted him to see the view screen before he saw anything else.

His dark eyes grew wide with wonder and delight.

“What did I tell you?” Jamie whispered, leaning close. She loved the bridge. She could sit for hours, watching the stars go by at warp speed. She listened to the soft murmur of the bridge crew going about their duties.

Sometimes, Lt. Uhura even let her listen in on subspace transmissions, and Jamie heard many interesting and funny things.

“You’re right, Jamie. There are no words to describe how special this place is.” Jack sighed. “You’re very lucky to be aboard this ship, you know.”

Jamie nodded. She knew.

The center chair spun around. Commander Spock regarded Jamie and Jack with a questioning look. A Vulcan eyebrow shot up.

“Hi, Mr. Spock. What are you doing up here during beta shift?”

Spock rose from his seat and came to stand by Jamie and Jack. He ignored Jamie’s irrelevant question and asked one of his own. “Does the captain know you are on the bridge?”

“No. Why? Is he looking for me?”

“Not that I am aware,” Spock replied. “Did you know the bridge is off limits to all unauthorized personnel until we reach Delphi II?”

Jamie paused in uncertainty. “He never told me that.” She didn’t add the fact that she her father hadn’t told her anything at all lately. She hadn’t seen him for nearly a week.

“The orders are posted. Perhaps your screen has malfunctioned?”

Jamie looked up into the Vulcan’s dark, unreadable eyes. “I guess I didn’t read my screen.”

Mr. Spock gave her a sympathetic look. “I recommend you vacate the premises immediately and take Mr. Brainard with you.” With a guiding hand, he ushered the two bridge visitors toward the turbolift.

At that moment the lift doors slid open, and out stepped the captain and Commissioner Thomas. Kirk’s mouth fell open. 

“Captain Kirk!” Thomas barked. “You deny my sons access to the bridge, yet your daughter and the Brainard boy flaunt your restrictions.”

Jamie shrank against Mr. Spock at the harsh words. _Great going, Cadet. You got the captain into trouble again._ She stiffened and prepared herself for a tongue-lashing from the haughty diplomat.

Mr. Spock broke in. “The blame is mine, Captain. I failed to inform Jamie of the new bridge restrictions, as per your orders. With your permission, I will accompany her and Mr. Brainard from the bridge and review the new orders.”

“Of course, Mr. Spock,” Kirk answered. “Carry on. Good night, Jamie.”

Jamie craned her neck and looked at her father as Mr. Spock gently propelled her into the lift. He wasn’t smiling. “Good night, Daddy,” she whispered. “Good night, Commissioner Thomas.”

The flustered commissioner nodded a brief farewell. Then he turned to the captain. “Kirk, are all your officers as slack in following your—”

The doors cut off the rest of the man’s complaint.

The lift plunged downward. Jamie stared at the floor. Then she took a deep breath, looked up, and caught Mr. Spock looking at her in amusement. “Mr. Spock, you _lied._ ”

One of Spock’s eyebrows rose. “I merely rearranged the facts to suit the occasion. It was obvious you knew nothing about the new restriction. It was equally obvious the captain knew nothing about your presence on the bridge. Why should I give occasion for Commissioner Thomas to find fault with either you or Captain Kirk?” He clasped his hands behind his back. “The commissioner and his party are most unpleasant people.”

The lift came to a stop, and the doors slid open. “Enjoy what remains of your evening,” Mr. Spock said.

“I will. Thanks to _you_.”

“Thanks are not necessary. It was the only logical course of action.”

The doors whooshed shut.

“You realize Mr. Spock just saved our lives,” Jack said. “Commissioner Thomas would never let my father forget this.”

“I know,” Jamie agreed. “Mr. Spock is . . . well, he’s nice to have around.” _My hero!_ She motioned Jack toward the recreation hall. “Come on. Let’s play a game of chess.”

***********

“Well, well, if it isn’t Jack Brainard the _brain_ , and his loyal pet girl out for a fun-filled evening aboard the most boring ship in the quadrant.” Clark Thomas reached over Jack’s shoulder and flicked his finger at the black king. It toppled from the second level and crashed into the white bishop and three pawns, disrupting the chess game Jack and Jamie had been engrossed in ever since they’d escaped from the bridge an hour ago.

“Hey!” Jamie reached out to rescue her white pieces from the tabletop.

“Go find something else to do,” Jack mumbled.

“Well,” Ronda piped up, “at least you’re _talking_ to us now. Usually you ignore us and act like you’re too good for us.” She sat down next to Jamie.

Clark and Denn quickly followed suit, one on either side of Jack.

“Hey, Jackie.” Denn slapped the youth smartly on the back. “I heard a rumor that you got to see the bridge. How did you rate a trip up there?”

Jack frowned. “Where did you hear that? The bridge is off limits.”

“We heard it from our father. You know, the high commissioner. He saw you and Jamie on the bridge this evening. He’s pretty upset to see such favoritism and intends to do something about it.” He looked at Jamie. “Wouldn’t you like to know what he’s going to do?”

“No.” Jack picked up his black king and returned it to its rightful place on the board. “Go on, Jamie. It’s your move.”

“He’s going to file an official complaint with Starfleet about their lack of wisdom in allowing her”—Clark pointed to Jamie—“to stay aboard the _Enterprise_. Apparently, it’s not really allowed.”

Jamie stared at the chessboard. Her throat was too tight to speak.

“A little kid aboard a starship?” Clark laughed. “My father thought at first she was here on a holiday, but he checked around and discovered she stays here permanently.” He clucked his tongue and stood up. He came around the table and sat down beside Jamie. Then he laid an arm across her shoulder. “You won’t be here for long, squirt. Not if you keep being a disruption.”

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut, but two tears leaked out.

“Captain Kirk isn’t very cooperative, either,” the teen went on. “When my father gets done with him, both of you may find yourselves grounded.”

“Shut up, Clark!” Jack leaped to his feet and clenched his fists. “Shut up and leave us alone. If you three weren’t such jerks, you’d be allowed a tour of the bridge. But Captain Kirk is a lot smarter than those other ships’ masters who’ve had the misfortune to have you aboard their ships.”

“That’s enough out of _you_!” Clark took a step toward Jack and raised his fists. “If you had the sense of a toad, you’d—”

Jack’s fist plowed into Clark’s nose with a force that made the older boy stumble backward, right into the arms of Lt. Commander Harb Tanzer.

“Augh!” Clark clutched his nose with both hands. “He broke it! He broke my nose!” He pulled away from Harb and pointed at Jack. “Arrest him immediately. He viciously attacked me.”

Harb’s quiet voice cut through Clark’s shouting. “That will be enough out of both of you _gentlemen_.” He laid a powerful hand on each boy’s shoulder. “It’s time to call it a day.”

“Call your security men. Lock Jack up.” Clark brought his hands down and stared at the bright red blood covering them.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Mr. Thomas,” Harb said with a smile. “I saw the whole thing. A ruckus between two teenaged boys is nothing to get excited about. I’ll take you to Sickbay if you’re worried about your injuries. Dr. McCoy can fix you up in no time.”

Clark jerked away from Harb’s grip. “I don’t want to see the doctor.” He narrowed his eyes at Jack. “You two are in trouble for this, and don’t think any stupid crewman can get you out of it.” He turned and stomped out of the rec hall, followed by his brother and a wide-eyed Ronda Fortran.

Jack turned to Harb. “I’m sorry, Mr. Tanzer. I let my temper get the best of me.” He glanced at Jamie.

“I’ll vouch for you,” Harb said with a smile. “You were defending a lady.” He winked at Jamie, who brushed a tear from her cheek and watched the exchange with wariness.

Her thoughts were on Clark’s earlier words. The ones about Starfleet and being forced to leave the ship. Could he really do that?

“Come on, Jamie,” Harb said. “You’d best get yourself to bed. I’ll see you to your quarters.”

Although it was worded nicely, Jamie recognized an order when she heard one. “Aye, sir.” She turned to Jack. “Good night, Jack. I’m sorry you got in trouble on account of me.”

“It wasn’t on account of you,” Jack assured her. “Clark’s been asking for a fist in the face since Starbase 12. I was happy to accommodate him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.15**

_Tonight, I’m going to stay up until Daddy comes by to say good night. Even if it takes all night. I’ve got to talk to him. I’m scared of that nasty old Clark Thomas and his brother. They say their father can make me leave the ship. Maybe he can’t. But maybe he can. I don’t know. I wish Daddy would come by. I wish he’d pick me up and hold me tight and tell me those horrible boys are lying. And that I never have to leave the Enterprise. I wish—_

Jamie slammed the tricorder shut and threw it cross her room. Then she burst into tears. She didn’t want to record anything more tonight. She wanted her father, and she wanted him _right now!_

She pulled K-7 into a crushing hug. The tribble purred. “You’ve got to keep me awake, K-7. He’s got to come by tonight. He’s just got to.”

Jamie scooted up against the headboard of her bunk. When she’d seen her father on the bridge this evening, she realized any anger she’d felt had long since drained away. She had wanted to throw her arms around him. If the commissioner hadn’t been there, that’s what she would have done.

Even in front of Mr. Spock and the entire bridge crew.

She turned on the reading light, tucked K-7 under her arm, and opened a book. It was a real book, not a library tape that fit into her viewer. She pulled up her covers and glanced at the chronometer: 2115 hours.

Any minute Daddy would stop by. It was well past his shift. Where could he be every evening? She blinked back a tear and forced herself to read the pages in front of her. She yawned. Her eyelids fluttered.

She fell asleep.

****************

The doors to Jamie’s quarters slid open with a quiet whoosh. Kirk glanced into the dimly lit room, surprised to see a glowing light. “Jamie?” he whispered, crossing over to her bunk. He stopped, ashamed.

Jamie was sound asleep, leaning against the headboard. A tribble was clutched under one arm, and an open book lay propped in her lap. The reading light shone directly in her face.

Kirk groaned. Once again, he had been delayed far into the evening with the distasteful business of trying to settle disputes and complaints among his passengers. Now, he’d arrived at Jamie’s quarters too late.

Gently, he removed K-7 from Jamie’s tight grip and plopped the furry beast near the foot of the bunk. He picked up the book, glanced at the title, and closed it. Pulling back the blankets, he slid Jamie under the covers and brushed her forehead with a kiss.

“Good-night, honey,” he whispered, switching off the light.

Jamie stirred, sighed, and rolled over. A slip of paper fell from her hand.

Kirk frowned and picked it up. Then he walked to the cabin doors. They opened. Light spilled onto the childish writing. **I love you, Daddy. I’m sorry for being so much trouble. Please don’t make me leave the Enterprise. XXXOO**

The words tore at Kirk’s heart. He was tempted to wake her, but Jamie always slept soundly. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Again.

********************

After lunch the next day, Jamie waited for the turbolift that would take her down to the xeno labs. Her plan to stay awake had failed. She’d awakened to find herself covered up, the light out, and her book put awat. The note she’d written was gone.

It meant Daddy had stopped by, but the knowledge didn’t make her feel any better.

The ’lift opened. To Jamie’s horror, the three teenagers stepped out. They crowded around her, as cocky and sure of themselves as ever.

“Hi, squirt,” Clark greeted her. “Where are you off to?”

Jamie backed up against the bulkhead.

“Where’s your guard dog?” Denn asked.

Jamie looked up into Denn’s sneering face. “My what?”

“Jack Brainard,” Clark said. “You don’t go anywhere without him.” He reached out a finger and prodded her in the chest. “We want to see the rest of the ship, and _you’re_ going to show it to us.”

Jamie shook her head. “No way.” She tried to edge past the youths.

Clark reached out and yanked her back. “Not so fast. You’re the captain’s kid, and your old man probably gives you the run of the ship.”

Jamie narrowed her eyes. “That’s not true.”

“Show us the bridge, Jamie,” Ronda said.

“The bridge is off limits. You want to go up there, go ahead. But _I’m_ not going.”

Pain shot through Jamie when Clark clamped down on her arm.

“What’s your hurry? I’m not done talking to you. If you can’t show us the bridge, then show us something else instead.” He grinned. “Like the hangar deck and the shuttlecraft.”

Jamie’s heart slammed against the inside of her chest, and her legs felt wobbly. She tried to unpeel Clark’s digging fingers from around her arm, but they wouldn’t budge.

“You can’t make me,” she said bravely. “And if you don’t leave me alone, I’m calling security.”

“Go ahead.” Clark let her go and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “The minute you open your mouth, I’ll make certain my father sends this message to Starfleet.”

He shoved the paper at Jamie. “I found it lying on the table in our quarters. My father wrote it. It’s all about you. You’re nothing more than a stowaway, and your father’s guilty of hiding you aboard.”

With trembling hands, Jamie unfolded the note and read it. When she finished, she felt sick to her stomach with fear and worry.

Clark snatched the paper and refolded it. “It’s addressed to some bigwig admiral named Komack. Ever heard of him? Anytime he wants, my father can give the word to Starfleet Command and they’ll kick you off this ship.” He snapped his fingers. “Just like that.”

“He c-can’t do that,” Jamie stammered.

“Wanna bet?” He brought his mouth close to her ear. “Now, Jamie Kirk, you’re going to do exactly what I say. Got it?”

Did she have a choice? Jamie did not want to be kicked off the ship. “What do you want to see?”

Clark nodded. “That’s better. We want to see the hanger deck. Can you get us in?”

“I don’t know.”

Clark squeezed Jamie’s arm until she yelped. 

“I’ll try,” she said. “But _please_ don’t do anything to get us in trouble.”

“Sure, squirt. So long as you keep your mouth shut about our business. That means you don’t squeal to _anyone_. Not to your father, not to Jack Brainard. You clear on that?”

“Yes,” Jamie whispered.

_I wish I knew how to do the Vulcan nerve pinch. Pinch, pinch, pinch. Three bullies on the ground._

Just then the turbolift whooshed open, and Jack strolled out. He stopped short when he saw Clark and the others. “What’s going on?” He turned to Jamie. “These guys bothering you?”

Jamie shrugged.

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting fifteen minutes.”

“I’m going to show them guys the hangar deck. Want to come along?”

Jack bristled. “How did you get talked into _that_?”

“None of your business,” Denn snapped.

Jack pulled Jamie aside. “Don’t do it, Jamie. They’re trouble.”

“I have to. Come with me, Jack. Please.”

Jack glared at Clark, Denn, and Ronda. Then he looked at Jamie and shrugged. “Okay, I’ll come. I’m sure not going to let you go off with these slimes by yourself.” He eyed the others. “I don’t trust them.”

“Shut up, Jack,” Denn said. “Come or stay but quit talking.”

The Thomas boys entered the turbolift with noisy enthusiasm. Rhonda followed close behind, giggling.

Jamie gave the ’lift directions and slumped against the wall.

Jack joined them. “This is a bad idea,” he whispered in Jamie’s ear.

“I know,” Jamie whispered back. She clamped her mouth shut when Clark glared at her.

The ’lift deposited them near the hangar deck, and they tumbled out into the corridor. A guard leaned against the bulkhead near the door.

 _A guard at the hanger deck?_ Jamie thought in surprise. _What’s going on?_

“What are you doing, Ensign Matthews?”

Matthews straightened up and gave Jamie’s companions a wary look. “I’m guarding the hangar deck, per Commander Stoddard’s orders. ‘Guards to be posted at all sensitive areas of the ship until further notice.’”

Jamie frowned. “But why? There’s no intruder alert.”

“Ask the captain,” Matthews grunted.

“Okay, I will. But can I show these guys around while I’m here?”

“No, Cadet. The captain’s been tight about restricted areas lately.”

“It’s just the shuttle bay.” Jamie wrinkled her eyebrows. “What’s the big deal? I come here all the time.”

“That’s true. You do.” He looked over her companions then said, “ _You_ may enter, Jamie, but your companions may not. Not unless the captain approves your request.”

Jamie bit her lip. She put two and two together and came up with the right mental answer. Daddy had placed guards all over the ship to protect the _Enterprise_ from these troublemakers. 

Her heart leaped. _I have Ensign Matthews to make the orders stick. I don’t have to do what they say!_ Jamie started to smile.

Then she saw Clark’s face, and his look frightened her more than anything she had ever seen. He put his hand in his pocket and crinkled the note. The message to Admiral Komack. Then he silently held Jamie’s gaze until she ducked her head in defeat.

When Jamie looked up, she swallowed and gave Ensign Matthews a half-hearted grin. This would be hard, but she had to try. “We’ll only be a minute or two. They’ve never seen a shuttlecraft up close before.”

Matthew scratched his chin. “I dunno, Cadet.”

“Please, Ensign? For me? I sort of promised them.” She crooked a finger. When Matthews bent down, she whispered in his ear, “Just a quick peek? I’ll make sure we stick together. You can count on me.” 

“A couple of minutes, huh?” Matthews was clearly wavering.

Jamie ran her finger across her chest. “Cross my heart, sir. In and out.”

She shivered on the inside. _If Matthews agrees and Daddy ever finds out about this, I am so dead!_

Matthews looked at the youngsters. Every one of them was smiling like happy-go-lucky kids on a field trip. They looked innocent and eager.

He sighed. “All right. For my favorite mascot. But you have exactly three minutes, so make it snappy, Cadet.”

“Aye, sir.” Jamie gave the ensign a snappy salute.

The door slid open, Matthews stood aside, and the five young people paraded onto the hangar deck. A few maintenance techs were working on the _Galileo 8_ , but other than that, the place was deserted.

The shuttles _Columbus,_ _Newton,_ and _Boyle_ rested serenely in their positions, with the _Columbus_ in readiness stance.

“We really appreciate this, Jamie,” Clark said a minute later. He gave her a smile and a high-five. “It’s impressive.”

“We need to hurry. Ensign Matthews means business.” Then she whispered to Jack, “Maybe they can be nice sometimes.”

“They’re taking advantage of you Jamie,” Jack warned her. “And you sweet-talked that Starfleet guard like you knew what you were doing.”

Jamie reddened. She knew what she had done.

“There is no way this can turn out well,” Jack said. “Let’s leave these slimes behind and get out of here before we really get in trouble.”

Jamie wanted to, but she shook her head. Jack didn’t know about the note in Clark’s pocket.

“What about a closer look _inside_ this shuttlecraft?” Denn suggested, pointing to the _Columbus._

“We’ve only got another minute,” Jamie told him.

“Sure. No problem.”

Jamie pushed the button that released the door, and it opened smoothly and invitingly. _Oohs_ and _aahs_ filled the eerie silence of the shuttlecraft as they found seats and admired the shuttle’s interior.

Even Jack sat down.

Clark took his place in the pilot’s seat. “I flew one of these back on Starbase 5.”

“Like fun you did.” Jack snorted his contempt.

“It was a simulator and it was this exact model.” Clark traced his fingers over the controls. “I bet this one is just as easy to fly as the simulator.”

A faint shout drifted through the open hatchway.

Jamie jumped up. “That’s Ensign Matthews. It’s time to go.” She stuck her head out the doorway and yelled, “We’re coming!”

“Really?” Clark took a deep breath and brought his finger down on the emergency button.

The hatch slammed shut, and Jamie fell backward.

A claxon blared. “Warning! Warning! Emergency ignition now in progress. Launch is imminent. Clear hangar deck for zero atmosphere.”

Jamie watched in horror as technicians scattered for the airlocks. “Stop it, Clark! Stop it right now!”

Clark shoved her away. “Sit down, kid. We’re going for a ride.”

The bay doors began to crack open. Ronda shrieked. Alarms blared.

“Here we go,” Clark hollered.

“We’re in warp space,” Jamie protested. “You can’t launch a shuttle in warp space.”

“I’ve been reading about how the safety overrides work on a starship. The _Enterprise_ should be dropping to sub-light right about . . . now.”

A huge shudder shook the entire ship, throwing the kids from their seats and onto the floor. The _Enterprise_ had been yanked from hyperspace with a wrenching screech that threatened to tear the bulkheads apart.

“Everybody on the bridge will be going crazy. They’ll never notice our little ride. They won’t have time to override the hangar door controls.” Clark pushed the launch button.

The _Columbus_ streaked out of the hanger deck and into space.

Jamie fell into her seat in a trembling heap, horrified. There was no excuse for what had happened. She’d been tricked, and she was in this now as much as the others. Perhaps even more so, for she’d talked the ensign into allowing them to pass into a restricted area.

She cringed. _Stupid! Now I’m a shuttlecraft thief!_

Jamie peered at Jack, who was sitting in the seat beside her, eyes wide. “My dad’s gonna kill us.”

*********************

“ _What_?” Kirk yelled as the _Enterprise_ shuddered and came to a complete halt.

“I said the hanger doors are opening, and an unauthorized shuttlecraft is launching. It’s the _Columbus._ ” Uhura punched a few buttons, and the view screen lit up. The _Columbus_ was dead center, speeding away.

The captain stared at the screen. “What in blazes is going on?”

Scotty’s voice blared over the intercom. “Captain, what’re doin’ to m’poor bairns? They’re rippin’ themselves apart tryin’ t’make the transition t’sub-light.”

“I’m not doing anything, Scotty! There’s been an unauthorized shuttle launch, and the safety overrides cut in. Do what you can with the damage parties. Kirk out.”

“Captain, the ambassadors and other guests want to know what’s going on,” Uhura reported. “They’re jamming all the channels.”

“Tell them anything you like, but clear that board and open a channel to the _Columbus._ ” There was murder in the captain’s eyes. “I want to know who stole my shuttlecraft.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

“This is Captain James Kirk. You will return the shuttlecraft _Columbus_ to the _Enterprise_ immediately, or I will be forced to take action against you. Acknowledge, _Columbus_.”

Jamie shrank lower into her seat. Her father sounded furious. “Answer him, Clark,” she ordered in a tight voice.

Clark snorted. “I don’t know why I should. I’m not finished with my tour. Besides, what can he do to us? Take action against us? I’d like to see him try.”

“He could fire on us,” Jamie said. “Chekov’s good enough to pinpoint our engines and _poof!_ We’d be dead in space. Or, he could—”

“Shut up!” Clark pulled the shuttle into a wide, sweeping turn. “Next on our tour, ladies and gentlemen. A starship. I want you to note the warp nacelles and sensor disk especially. They have been designed to—”

“Stow it, Clark.” Jack approached him. “Just do what Captain Kirk said and take us back.”

“Please,” Jamie begged. “We’re in _so_ much trouble.”

Clark laughed. “Nobody does anything to a high commissioner’s kid.”

“That’s what _you_ think.” Jamie blinked back tears. “We just stole a shuttlecraft and put the _Enterprise_ in danger. We’re all going to find ourselves in the brig. You just wait and see.”

“He’ll have to catch us first. I’ll return when I’m good and ready.” Clark reached out and made another course adjustment.

Jamie clasped her shaking hands together and waited. 

“Can’t you do anything, Jamie?” Jack asked her.

“Don’t worry, Jack. My dad is really good at this sort of thing. The _Columbus_ won’t stay stolen for long.”

“Oh, sure,” Clark mocked. “You know everything.”

Jamie didn’t know everything, but she knew what was coming.

A sudden lurch sent everyone to the floor. They looked at their pilot.

“What was that, Clark?” Denn demanded.

Clark tried to adjust his controls. “I don’t know. I didn’t do anything.”

“We’re going to crash!” Ronda shrieked.

Indeed, it looked as if the shuttlecraft was headed straight for the massive starship.

Clark, face pale, rounded on Jamie. “What’s going on?”

Jamie swallowed. “It’s a tractor beam. They’re pulling us back.”

*****************

The tractor beam set the _Columbus_ onto the hangar deck as gently as a newborn baby. The deck pressurized, and a long line of red-shirted security guards lined up in front of the hatch, phasers drawn.

Kirk had heard a brief, stuttered report from Matthews, so he had a pretty good idea who was aboard. He intended to give those troublemakers a lesson they’d never forget.

His stomach churned at the thought of what could have happened. By the grace of God, no one had been caught when the deck depressurized. A few scrapes and bruises, a couple of frightening moments when crewmen scrambled for safety, but all in all, they’d managed to avoid a catastrophe.

 _If I don’t count Scotty’s nerves,_ Kirk amended. The _Enterprise’s_ chief engineer was fit to be tied over the damage that had been inflicted on his precious ship.

****************

Inside the _Columbus_ the intercom crackled. “Unlock the door and come out.” Kirk paused. “Now.”

Clark peered through the viewport and turned pale. “Uh-oh.” He backed away from the hatch.

All eyes turned toward Jamie.

“He’s _your_ father.” Ronda gave Jamie a shove that sent her sprawling. “You go first.”

“Aw, leave her alone,” Jack said. But he didn’t move from his seat.

“Go out and explain things,” Ronda pleaded.

“Explain things? Explain _what_?” Jamie snapped. She wanted to shriek, _Explain that I was so scared of being kicked off the_ Enterprise _that I did whatever Clark told me to?_

But they couldn’t stay in the shuttlecraft forever. And Jamie knew it would be the ultimate humility if the guards had to drag her out, screaming and kicking. _Be brave!_ she told herself. Then she took a deep breath and rose to her feet. “All right. I’ll go.” With her heart in her throat, she pushed the button to open the hatch.

Jack jumped up. “Wait. I’ll go with you.”

Together, they stepped through the hatch, down the steps, and onto the hangar deck.

Nobody else followed. _Cowards!_

Jamie walked the length of the red-shirted security guards, looked up into her father’s furious face, and waited.

“Where are the others?”

Jamie pointed to the shuttle. “They’re afraid to come out.”

“They should be,” Kirk muttered. He nodded to his men. “Go drag the rest of them out.”

A few minutes later, the entire group stood in a straight line. Ronda Fortran was sobbing. The two Thomas boys looked pale and uncertain. Clark opened his mouth as if to say something, but the look on Kirk’s face silenced him immediately. He stared at the domed ceiling instead.

Kirk turned to his security chief. “Commander Stoddard, were you not ordered to post guards at all sensitive areas of the ship?”

Mark Stoddard came stiffly to attention. “I posted a guard at the hangar deck per your orders, sir. As far as I know, the orders are still in effect.” He turned to his men. “Whose watch is this?”

Ensign Matthews stepped forward. “Mine, sir.”

“Ensign Matthews.” Kirk turned toward the security guard before Stoddard could reply. “You told me _what_ happened. I didn’t have time to learn anything more. Would you now care to explain _how_ these five persons gained access to a restricted area?”

The guard, red-faced, snapped to attention in front of his captain. “I gave them access, sir.”

Jamie waited for the ensign to tell the whole story in front of everybody about how she’d gotten them all past the guard.

But Matthews said nothing more.

 _Poor Ensign Matthews!_ Jamie could not let him take the blame for this. Shaking, she tugged her father’s tunic. “It’s my f-fault,” she stammered. “I asked Ensign Matthews to let us pass and —”

“Get back in line. _Now_.”

Jamie swallowed and stepped back in line.

Kirk turned back to the guard.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Matthews said.

“You’re sorry, sir?” Kirk stared at the man. “You let a nine-year-old talk you into abandoning your post. The _Enterprise_ is almost torn apart at the seams. And _you’re sorry, sir_? You’re relieved, Mister Matthews. Report to your quarters to await disciplinary action from your commanding officer. Dismissed!”

Ensign Matthews turned smartly and left the hangar deck.

Jamie cringed at the icy tone in her father’s voice. Never had he sounded so angry. And it was all her fault. Her face grew hot with shame.

“I am calling a hearing, _for the record_ , of the activities of the past hour,” Kirk said in a tight voice. “Each offender will be brought to the briefing room, where he or she will be questioned and then returned to the holding facilities until I make my decision regarding the consequences of their actions.

“Until that time, you will be taken to the brig, where you will remain until called for.” He motioned to a security guard. “Take them away and lock them up.”

He glared at Jamie. “ _All_ of them.”

Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the hanger deck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 3267.16**

_I’m in the brig. That’s right. The B. R. I. G. It’s horrible, especially with Ronda bawling her eyes out, and the boys silent and sulky. As for me—I’m too scared to cry. I think I’d rather be back on the_ Degreth _, facing Commander Koloth’s agonizer, than face my father. He is so angry! And why not? It’s partly my fault that the_ Enterprise _almost got wrecked_. _I haven’t seen him for almost a week—haven’t talked to him at all—and now here I am, in the worst trouble of my entire life._

“What _is_ that thing?” Denn asked.

Jamie slammed the tri-corder shut. “None of your business.”

Ronda wiped her eyes. “This is all _your_ fault, Jamie.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jack looked at Clark. “We know whose fault this is.”

“Yeah?” Clark clenched his fists. “You keep your big mouth shut.”

“Knock it off in there,” a guard growled, “or I’ll put you in isolation.” He stood at the shimmering force field, his arms folded across his chest. “You’ll get a chance to talk as much as you like when the captain sends for you.”

“My father will never allow it,” Clark said. “Neither will Ambassador Tronius.”

Jack snorted his opinion of that and settled himself in a corner to wait.

Jamie wandered over and slid down the bulkhead beside him.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

“No. How ’bout you?”

Jack shrugged. “Could be better. I guess we got ourselves into this mess. I feel pretty stupid.”

“I feel pretty scared.”

“He’s your _father_ , Jamie. What’s he gonna do, send you out an airlock?” Jack grinned and looked up their cellmates. “I think he’s going to keep us locked up in here until we get to Delphi. We sure deserve it.”

“No way,” Denn burst out. “He can’t do that.”

“You just watch,” Jack muttered. 

************

Kirk sat in gloomy silence. The doors to the briefing room slid open. Mr. Spock entered, rounded the table, and took his seat next to his captain.

“I hate this stuff,” Kirk said.

“I also find it distasteful. Never have I seen a group of undisciplined young people. Will Ambassador Tronius be attending the inquiry sessions?”

“Probably. I can’t throw him out if the parents want him along.”

“It will make your job more difficult.”

“I know.” Kirk leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t ready to start. He had a great many things on his mind.

Spock chose that moment to voice one of them. “What about Jamie, Captain? Do you intend to include her in your disciplinary actions against the others?”

Kirk closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he saw his first officer gazing at him intently. “She certainly appears to be in the thick of things.” He sat up and clenched his fist. “She somehow managed to charm Ensign Matthews, a Starfleet officer, into disobeying an order. I can’t believe she did that. I can’t believe Matthews fell for it.”

“This will be a learning experience for the ensign,” Spock said. “And I do not believe Jamie took the others to the hangar deck willingly.”

“Why do you say that? Jamie has sense. She’s bright. You’ve said it yourself on more than one occasion. She knows better than to go anywhere near those troublemakers. She should have just said no.”

He winced. “She had no problem saying ‘no’ at dinner the other night.”

“This is not a matter of intelligent reasoning. This is a matter of experience. Jamie is young, and in many respects naïve and trusting. Our guests are disreputable. I believe they put pressure on her to take them.” He paused. “You should take this into account during the proceedings.”

Kirk cocked his head at his first officer. “Oh?”

“As Dr. McCoy would say, go easy on her, Jim.”

Kirk’s look turned thoughtful. “Noted.” Then, “This is the second time you’ve jumped to her rescue, Spock. The other evening on the bridge—”

“I was defusing a potentially damaging situation.”

“I know. And thanks.”

“As I reminded Jamie, thanks are not necessary. It was the only logical course of action.”

Kirk nodded and cracked a smile. Then he reached out and punched the intercom button. “Bring in the first offender.”

****************

It was more difficult than either Kirk or Spock anticipated. Ambassador Tronius made his unwelcome presence known by interjecting his threats whenever possible.

Kirk did his best to ignore the ambassador. He stayed firm, despite the commissioner’s stubborn refusal to admit his boys might have erred in judgment. The man appeared totally blind to his sons’ faults.

Kirk was astounded at this blatant disregard of the evidence. And because their father so staunchly supported them, Clark and Denn refused to admit any guilt.

The final straw came when Commissioner Thomas suggested the fault lay with the security guard. “Your officer showed an appalling lack of judgment by allowing the kids entrance in the first place.”

True, Matthews held the majority of blame, and he would feel the sting of his foolish actions over the next few weeks. Commander Stoddard would see to that. Better yet, what had happened would spread like wildfire through the starship’s efficient gossip lines.

The _Enterprise’s_ young mascot would soon lose her ability to sweet talk another crew member into doing _anything_. He smiled inwardly. _Good_.

However, those trouble-making teens had nearly damaged his ship beyond repair. Had they no brains at all? Any other group would have seen the shuttles, seen the hanger deck, and left, no one the wiser.

Kirk was still breathing fire when Jack Brainard was brought in, accompanied by his father, who looked angry. Kirk prepared himself for another onslaught from an outraged parent.

Surprisingly, Dr. Brainard spoke first, and Kirk’s mouth dropped open at his words. “I salute you, Captain Kirk, for your handling of this affair. Jack deserves whatever he gets in this matter, and I hope he gets it good.”

“He’s here so we can determine what precipitated the situation in the first place,” Kirk said. “I noticed you looked angry when you first entered.”

“You’re darn tootin’, Captain. I’m outraged at Jack’s behavior. He knows better. ‘Bad company corrupts good morals.’ It was true when it was written, and it’s true today. Jack had no business hanging around those troublemakers. He got himself into this mess, and he’ll take whatever consequences you throw at him.”

“I see,” Kirk eyed Jack. The boy looked more than repentant already.

“And don’t let up on those others, Captain. I’ve dealt with Tronius and his band on various occasions. I’ll back you all the way to Starfleet if I have to.” Reece smiled. “My word does count for something in the right circles.”

“Thank you, Doctor Brainard. I appreciate your support.”

Reece gave the captain a sincere smile, which went a long way in untangling the knot that had formed in Kirk’s stomach during the last three inquiries.

The captain turned to Jack and questioned him. Jack looked afraid, and rightly so, but he answered the questions with what seemed to Kirk the first honest answers he had received so far. It was a breath of fresh air to have a silent parent for a change, and the whole thing took less than five minutes.

“Thank you for your openness, Jack,” Kirk said.

“Will I end up at a rehab facility for breaking those laws you were talking about?”

Kirk shook his head. “My goal is to prevent any further disasters before we reach Delphi.” He stood up and shook Reese Brainard’s hand. “I’ll let you know tomorrow morning what this will mean for you and your son.”

“Whatever you decide, Captain.”

“Please don’t be too hard on Jamie, Captain,” Jack said suddenly. “I don’t know how they did it, but I’m sure they set her up. She’s really scared about this inquiry.”

Kirk nodded. “She _should_ be scared.”

Jack’s face fell.

“Jack, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Dr. Brainard said. “If you saw something strange going on, why didn’t you get yourself and Jamie out of there? I’ve told you more than once to have nothing to do with them.”

“She said she was going, and she wanted me to come along.”

“Why didn’t you just pick her up and carry her away from—” He waved his words away. “I’m sorry. Hindsight is always twenty/twenty, isn’t it?” He smiled sheepishly then turned to his son. “Come on, Jack.”

“Jack,” Kirk said, “I’m glad Jamie’s got such a staunch defender.”

***************

Jamie swallowed, took a deep breath, and entered the briefing room. After a week of not having any one-on-one time with her father, she was finally going to get the chance. But it wasn’t quite the way she had imagined it. Mr. Spock was sitting beside him. _It’s not one-on-one when there are three people, especially if one of them is a Vulcan._

Jamie’s fear rose another notch at the look on her father’s face. She may be the captain’s daughter, but woe to anyone who might be responsible for damaging the _Enterprise_. She didn’t know what he would do to her for that.

“Cadet Kirk.”

Jamie stiffened to attention. “Captain.”

Kirk folded his hands and rested them on the table. “Jack Brainard, the self-appointed defender of the helpless, insists you are an innocent party to this disaster. Is that true?”

“If he means I didn’t know Clark was going to steal the _Columbus_ , it’s true.”

“But Clark could not have stolen a shuttlecraft without going onto the hangar deck to do it. Isn’t that right?”

Jamie nodded miserably. She knew what she was guilty of. 

Kirk let out a deep breath. “I hardly know what to say, Jamie. To think that you would put the _Enterprise_ in danger with no thought to your crewmates . . .”

Jamie’s throat was too tight too speak. Her stomach churned. She hadn’t meant to put anyone in danger.

“If you have an explanation, I’ll listen.”

Jamie felt herself pale. The one thing she _couldn’t_ do was explain why she’d taken Clark and the others to the hangar deck. Oh, she wanted to, more than anything.

It would feel so good to tell Daddy about how they were forcing her to do things she didn’t want to do. But she _couldn’t_. The image of the Clark’s communiqué to Starfleet flashed through her head.

Jamie’s heart started beating faster at the fix she was in. If she didn’t talk to her father, she’d be in trouble. If she _did_ explain things to him, she’d be in trouble with the commissioner’s snotty son.

She flicked a glance at Mr. Spock, who was watching her closely.

“Jamie?”

She pulled her gaze back to her father.

“I’m waiting.”

Jamie swallowed. _I can’t_. “No explanation, sir.”

Kirk sighed. “All right, then. I’ll get right to it. What is your number one duty aboard the _Enterprise_?”

“To obey orders,” she recited.

“Did you obey orders when you took our guests into a restricted area?”

“No, sir.”

“Did you interfere with my officer in the carrying out of _his_ orders?”

“I—” She couldn’t go on.

“Answer the question.”

Jamie felt the tears ready to spill. She couldn’t cry! Not in front of Mr. Spock. She blinked and whispered, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” She stared at the floor in shame.

“Why, Jamie?” Kirk asked softly. “Why did you do it? It makes no sense.”

The unexpected gentleness of the question took Jamie by surprise. She raised her head. The anger in her father’s face had been replaced by a sincere desire to know what was going on.

He crooked a finger at her, beckoning her forward. “There’s something going on that you’re not telling me. “You didn’t want to take those kids to the hangar deck, did you?”

Jamie shook her head, blinking furiously.

“Yet you disobeyed orders, got Matthews into trouble, were party to the stealing of a shuttlecraft, and thus a party to the damage to the _Enterprise_ , and you can’t tell me why?”

Jamie glanced at Mr. Spock.

“I have an errand on the bridge, Captain,” Spock said. “If you will excuse me?” He rose and left the room.

At Mr. Spock’s departure, Jamie dissolved into tears.

Kirk rose from his chair and drew Jamie around the table and onto his lap. For a few minutes, he just hugged her and let her cry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jamie whispered between sobs. “Please don’t make me leave the _Enterprise._ Please don’t let Commissioner Thomas send his communiqué.”

“What are you talking about?” Kirk pushed the unruly mass of golden waves away from her forehead and lifted her chin. “What communiqué?”

Jamie couldn’t keep it all inside for one minute more. In halting words, she poured out the story of the past few days. She told her father what Clark had shown her, the communiqué to Starfleet. She told him about his threats and how he forced her to take him and his friends to the shuttle bay. “I didn’t want to,” she sobbed. “I wanted to run away. But I couldn’t. He said his father could make me leave _Enterprise._ I was so scared. I don’t want to leave.”

Kirk wrapped his arms around Jamie and pulled her close. “You should have told me right away.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you, but you’re always busy. I can’t go to the bridge anymore, and you never eat supper with me anymore or say good-night, or—” She started crying again. “I was scared.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kirk said. “I should have worked harder to get away from my duties. I had no idea those kids were scaring you like that. But don’t be afraid. Clark Thomas is nothing more than a bully. You don’t have to do anything he says. Like you pointed out a week ago—he’s not the captain of this ship. I am. Neither Clark nor his father has the authority to make you leave. I promise they don’t. I want you to stop worrying about Clark Thomas and his threats, okay?”

Jamie wanted to believe him, but Clark had sounded so sure.

“Jamie?”

She looked up.

“No more worrying about silly things like leaving the _Enterprise_.”

Jamie nodded. “But—”

“No buts, Jamie. You’re staying aboard. I promise. And I intend to make sure Clark and his friends stay away from you. For good.”

“How?”

“You’ll see in the morning.” Kirk smiled. “I have a little surprise in store for them. They won’t be bothering you again. And the next time you feel afraid, you have permission to come right up to the bridge. Okay?”

Jamie rubbed the tears from her eyes. “Yes, sir.” Then she closed her eyes. “Please let me stay with you for a while.”

“We’ll stay here as long as you like.”

Jamie let out a long, happy sigh and snuggled close.

*******************

James Kirk could scarcely believe the story those teenagers had fed his little girl. This _abuse_ crossed every line of decency he could think of. The father in him wanted to storm into the VIP quarters and demand Commissioner Thomas face the facts about his two juvenile delinquents.

However, the starship captain inside knew it would accomplish nothing. It would only alienate the man further, irritate the ambassadors, and complicate what remained of this ill-begotten journey to Delphi. The _Enterprise’s_ unwelcome guests clearly refused to consider anything malicious about their children. 

He sat quietly, grateful for the only few minutes of silence he’d had in well over a week. He held Jamie against his chest and wondered how long he could stay hidden in the briefing room before the intercom whistled its shrill call. _Another ten minutes?_

When twenty minutes had passed, Kirk realized his first officer must be taking care of ship’s business. One cool, emotionless look from the Vulcan, and even Ambassador Tronius would think twice about disturbing the captain. He smiled. Mr. Spock could be a powerful ally.

Jamie’s breathing grew soft and regular. Surprised, he looked down. She was asleep. He glanced at the chronometer. Another ten minutes had passed. It was getting late. The afternoon had flown by.

Kirk sighed. He could hardly put Jamie back in the brig. After hearing her story, he knew she’d truly had no choice. She had been the victim of the cruelest form of blackmail, and it explained so many things. But what could he do? If he kept his daughter out of the brig, he would never hear the end of it. After pondering a few more minutes, he came to a decision. He reached out and punched the intercom. “Security. This is the captain.”

“Lieutenant Rosen here, sir.”

“I’d like our guests to have their own rooms down there tonight. Understood?”

“Isolation, sir?”

“Exactly.”

“Aye, sir. I’ll see to it right away.”

“Excellent. Kirk out.” He gave Jamie a gentle shake. “Wake up, Cadet.”

Her eyes flew open.

“It’s nearly suppertime. What would you say if you and I had dinner together tonight?”

Jamie nodded sleepily. “That would be great. The galley or the officers’ mess?”

“Neither. The brig.”

“The brig?” Jamie caught her breath. “I don’t want to go back to the brig.”

“I know. But I won’t leave you there alone.” He hugged her. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have much choice about the brig. After all, you _did_ disobey orders. Everybody connected with that affair is due for a night in detention.”

He smiled. “But I don’t think there’s a quieter spot on the entire ship where we could spend the evening together and make up for that lost shore leave on Starbase 23. I’ll have Mr. Spock see to any ship duties, and I’ll have the quartermaster put another cot in your cell, along with your choice of games. What do you think about that?”

Jamie threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight. “I think that would be just fine.” She giggled. “And don’t forget to bring me K-7.”

“Oh, right. The tribble.” Kirk made a face. _A tribble. Wonderful. What a fun night this will be._

He remembered how much he hated tribbles when, around midnight, the furry ball of fluff settled down near his neck and trilled in his ear for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Cadet’s Log, Stardate 2267.28**

_The last couple of weeks haven’t been too bad. I spend every day down in the xeno-labs with Dr. McCoy and Jack. It’s not my first choice, but it’s better than what happened to the Slimes, as Jack likes to call the two Thomas boys and that snippety Ronda Fortran._

_After spending the night in the brig, all of us got called into the briefing room to find out what would happen to us for stealing the_ Columbus. _I got assigned tons of schoolwork and can’t go anywhere without Dr. McCoy. He volunteered to watch me, since Daddy doesn’t have time. Jack got banned to the xeno-labs, and his dad has to watch him. And the Slimes? I know it’s not funny, but they each ended up with their own personal security guard. No fun for the guards, I bet. But at least the Slimes are behaving—for now._

 _When the captain announced his decision, I thought Ambassador Tronius was going to explode. Commissioner Thomas said some nasty things about the security aboard the_ Enterprise _, and that it really wasn’t Clark’s and Denn’s faults. It was Ensign Matthews’s fault for letting us onto the hangar deck. I suppose that’s true, but Daddy didn’t look too happy to be yelled at by those two. He looked like he wanted to toss the commissioner into the brig, and I say good idea._

Jamie closed the tricorder and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Although staying in the xeno-labs was better than being confined to quarters, she felt the pinch of restriction. No longer did she have the run of the ship. If she wanted to go to the Rec hall, she had to wait until Dr. McCoy went, which wasn’t often these days. He was perfectly content hanging out in the labs. She hadn’t seen the bridge for two weeks.

Actually, she hadn’t seen much of anything for two weeks.

Jamie sighed. The worst thing about being on restriction was the little or no time she spent with her father. He had tried to make it up to her, but most of his time was still spent trying to juggle the responsibilities of running his ship with catering to the ambassador’s party. She tried to be patient, but it clearly got easier and easier for the captain to leave his daughter under his chief surgeon’s care. Jamie loved Dr. McCoy, but she missed her father more and more every day.

************

 _One more week!_ Kirk couldn’t help but crack a small smile. He was counting the days until he dumped his passengers off on Delphi and warped out of orbit.

“Captain,” Uhura announced from her station.

Kirk twisted around in his chair. “Yes?”

“Message coming in from Admiral Komack. It’s a recorded message. No reply expected.” She pushed a button with one long, dark finger, and the voice of the admiral came over the speaker:

**To: Kirk, Captain James T.**

**Commanding NCC 1701 USS Enterprise**

_After delivering the diplomatic and science teams to planet Delphi II, you will remain in orbit until the arrival of science vessel Grissom, due to arrive Stardate 2267.48 or later. Grissom carries additional state-of-the-art laboratory equipment for use by R. Brainard’s team. Until then, Enterprise’s lab facilities will be at the disposal of the team. It would expedite matters if toxin could be isolated before Grissom’s arrival. Cooperate in all matters relating to the mission._

**Admiral Brett Komack**

**Starfleet Command**

“Well, that’s just great,” Kirk said with a scowl. “Why didn’t Starfleet transport the entire team aboard _Grissom_ to begin with? It would have saved us all a headache.”

“Oh, you know why.” McCoy leaned over his captain’s chair. “Komack knew exactly what he was doing. A science-vessel commander is no match for Tronius and his band. That sly admiral wanted _you_ to transport the teams. He knew they’d make it to Delphi in one piece, and on time.”

Kirk whirled to face his friend. “We almost didn’t make it, remember?”

“Ah, but to an admiral ‘almost’ doesn’t count.”

Kirk frowned. “What are you doing up here, Bones? And where’s your charge?”

“I left her with Reese and Jack and eight pages of schoolwork. They’re all getting along famously. Jamie’s almost forgotten she has a father. I think Reese would like to adopt her.”

“Your point?”

McCoy stood up. “You need to take a couple of days off and go to the gym. Relax, read, work out. Play with your kid. Do something besides standing your watch sixteen hours a day.” He consulted his chronometer. “It’s way past your shift. Where’s your relief?”

“I sent him for coffee. I’m not going anywhere until those _people_ are off my ship. The minute my back is turned, a problem comes up. It’s only a few more days.”

“Maybe,” McCoy conceded. “But just because they’re down on the planet doesn’t mean they’re out of communications range. Mark my words, Jim. Until the _Enterprise_ warps out of orbit, we’ll be at their beck and call. You can’t stand your watch around the clock.”

“When they’re off my ship, then I can relax. Until then, I stay here.”

“Suit yourself. But you’re dangerously close to becoming an entry in my medical log.”

“I read you, Doctor. Now, get off my bridge and tend to your own business.”

“You _are_ my business, Jim. Just remember that.”

******************

“Have you heard the news, Jamie?” Jack burst into the lab a few days later. A grin nearly split his face. “We’re here! We’re orbiting Delphi. Now, we can finally get to work.” Without waiting for a reply, he crossed to a small view screen and flipped it on.

Delphi II hovered in the center of the screen, a greenish-blue orb of lushness. It looked like a warm world, shrouded in white, puffy clouds. Patches of land and a few bright blue seas peeked through the cloud layer. It looked good. It looked inviting. It looked like a perfect addition to the collection of planets known as the Federation of Planets.

Jamie reached out and spread her hand over the image. “Do you suppose we’ll get to beam down?”

“Of course. How else will we get to see the Scallas?” Jack smiled wider. “I wish we could have been ‘flies on the wall’ during the briefing this morning. My dad told me all about it, but I still can’t believe it. Ambassador Tronius greeted the Delphians all sweetly and set out to charm them. It’s like the old sourpuss turned into Mr. Nice Guy in two seconds.”

Jack laughed. “The Delphians were impressed, or at least that’s what my dad said. They’ve made arrangements with some tribal people who live out in the desert regions to help us gather up as many Scallas as we want.”

Jamie made a face.

Jack grinned. “I can’t wait to see a real, live Scalla.”

“ _I_ can wait,” Jamie said. “They sound terrible.”

“Nonsense. They hold the cure to _expi._ As ugly and nasty as the bugs are, you gotta love ’em for what they might help us accomplish.”

“Oh, no, I don’t,” Jamie insisted.

During the past few weeks, she’d heard more than enough about Jack’s new favorite creature. The closer the ship got to Delphi, the more detailed Jamie’s mental of the scorpion-like dragonfly grew.

Longer than a grown man’s hand, with an elongated black body, the Scalla sported a double pair of whirling, transparent wings, two big claws to grab its prey, and a curled tail that carried a deadly sting and enough venom, Jack hoped, to prove a cure for the deadly epidemic.

“Do people really die if they get stung by a Scalla?” Jamie turned away from the view screen and hiked herself up on a lab stool. Picking up a stylus, she tapped the answers to a few math problems on her small pad, then let it fall to the table. She didn’t feel like doing any schoolwork. The thought of Scallas made her sick.

Jack took a seat beside her. “If they get you to a life center in time and hook you up to support, you live. Maybe.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Isn’t it amazing? The same poison that kills you one way might be a cure another way. And those Delphians! They think we’re crazy, offering to buy their most dreaded insect. But they’ll take the money, I bet, and hope we don’t kill ourselves in the process of milking out the venom.” 

Jamie didn’t smile at her friend’s attempt to joke about the Scallas. She didn’t like the idea of those bugs beaming up to the ship, no matter how confined Jack said they’d be in their small, transparent cubes. She agreed with the captain. It was best to drop the passengers off and warp out of orbit—as quick as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When can we expect _Grissom_ to arrive and relieve us, Admiral?” Kirk asked wearily. He was tired of playing nursemaid to Ambassador Tronius and his diplomatic team, catering to their exhaustive list of demands, and being on call twenty-four hours a day. The extra week in orbit around Delphi II should have been enjoyable, a time for a cautious shore leave, or at least some downtime aboard ship.

But it had not materialized. McCoy’s gloomy prediction of having to dance attendance on their former passengers had proven true.

Admiral Komack smiled grimly from the monitor in Kirk’s office. “She’s scheduled to enter the Delphian system in the next three or four days. Try to be patient a little while longer, Captain. I know it’s been a distasteful assignment for you. I apologize for pulling you from your R&R on Starbase 23, but I’m sure it’s apparent why Starfleet chose you and your crew.”

Kirk let out a breath. “I appreciate that, but I’m afraid the ambassadors and Commissioner Thomas do not share your confidence in me or my crew. Their reports will be interesting reading, as you will soon discover.”

“Captain Kirk, you are the first commander who has managed to reach the ambassador’s destination on time and in one piece.” He laughed at Kirk’s expression. “I’m serious. The diplomatic vessels usually used for such missions are wholly inadequate. We knew for such an important venture we had to have a starship. Although Ty Rivers was patrolling this sector, I couldn’t ask him. He’d had a run-in with Tronius a year ago. But I knew the ambassador wouldn’t intimidate _you_ , Jim, and I was right. Well done.”

“I’ll pass the commendation on to my crew,” Kirk replied.

“Hang in there for a couple more days, and you’ll be relieved.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Admiral. _Enterprise_ out.” Kirk flipped off the communications switch in his office and let out a relieved breath.

The last week had been a whirlwind of activity both aboard ship and on the surface of Delphi. The ambassador, in his usual direct manner, insisted that every interested Delphian from the government be allowed the privilege of touring the _Enterprise._ The scientists too were constantly beaming back and forth, totally absorbed with the toxin studies of the Scalla insect, which had been gathered in great quantities. The Delphians were pleased to collect them, and the Reece Brainard’s team went through them rather quickly. 

It took large amounts of Scallas to obtain enough toxin to experiment with, but the desert wanderers of Delphi showed themselves to be expert Scalla hunters. The Scallas were gathered and stored in the small collection containers provided by the Federation, then kept together in a secure facility until the _Enterprise_ labs called for them. The Scallas were then transported up to the ship with a minimum of trouble, squeezed of their venom, and destroyed.

Kirk had heard early reports that Dr. Brainard was cautiously optimistic about the results of some of the tests with the Scalla toxin. However, the small supply of _expicoccus_ bacteria aboard ship was running low. The scientist was impatient for the arrival of _Grissom._ The science vessel carried a considerable supply of the bacteria for research purposes, along with a number of sick _expi_ patients.

The intercom broke rudely into the captain’s thoughts. “Kirk here.”

“A communication from Delphi, sir.” Uhura did not look happy.

“Who is it?”

“Who else?”

Kirk grimaced. “Pipe it down here, Lieutenant.”

The unwelcome faces of Ambassador Tronius and Commissioner Thomas filled the tiny screen.

Commissioner Thomas got right to the point. “Is it true the science team needs people to help with this fascinating study of the insect?”

Kirk hesitated. “You’d have to check with Dr. Brainard about that, sir.”

“I’ve got three more volunteers for him.”

The captain’s stomach lurched.

“Clark and Denn are anxious to be a part of the bug research,” Thomas said. “They saw a model of the Scalla and have been on me ever since to help out. They’re driving my wife to distraction, wanting to be in the thick of things. And you know my boys, Kirk. They generally get what they want.”

Kirk said nothing. His stomach continued to churn.

“They want to see one of those Scallas up close.” Thomas cracked a rare smile. “So, what do you say? You’ll give the word to ol’ Doc Brainard about my boys helping, won’t you?”

“Commissioner, these are dangerous creatures. I think you’re wiser—”

“I want my boys and the Fortran girl to be part of this. It’ll be an education. When can you make arrangements to beam them aboard?”

Kirk decided he would be court martialed before he allowed those troublemakers back on his ship and anywhere near the Scallas. “I’m sorry, sir, but that will be impossible.”

Tronius thrust his face in front of the commissioner’s. “Are you denying these young people access to your ship?”

“I am.”

Tronius’s face turned red. “You are most uncooperative, Kirk. You leave me no choice but to file another report with your superiors.”

“File away, Ambassador,” Kirk snapped.

“The young people _will_ be involved.” Thomas insisted. “I will make arrangements with the Delphian Science Commission at the ground site.”

“That is your privilege,” Kirk said. “But I warn you. This is not a school field trip. Extreme caution is—”

The transmission was cut off.

Kirk hoped and prayed those three young snots would for once use the brains God gave them and stay out of everyone’s way. There was one consolation, however. If and when disaster struck, at least the _Enterprise_ would be spared.

*************

“I think this is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen.” Jamie put both hands up to her face and peeked between her fingers to watch Jack milk the Scalla of its venom.

The long, thick tail of the creature plunged through the rubberized cover and into a glass container. It released a few drops of yellow fluid with each attack. The insect was securely held in the robot fingers that had brought it from the storage room into the lab.

As soon as the venom was emptied from the Scalla, the robot fingers crushed the insect and disposed of it then returned to the sealed room to collect another. This way, no human came in contact with the live creatures at any time. This was also the only reason Jack was allowed to assist in the procedure, and why Jamie could watch.

Jack touched the controls, guiding a delicate electrode behind the transparent aluminum window. The Scalla went berserk and tried to sting. Jack smiled as he watched the fluid slowly fill the beaker.

“You’re crazy,” Jamie told her friend. 

Jack laughed and held out the controller. “You want to milk it?”

Jamie looked around at the five other lab techs busily repeating the process she’d just watched. “No thanks. I’ll just watch. And I’m not going to watch much longer. It’s making me sick.”

A friendly laugh brought Jack and Jamie around. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Brainard stood off to the side, watching the exchange.

“My sentiments exactly, Jamie,” Reese Brainard agreed. “But you have to admit that if the venom is the cure for _expi_ , it’s worth putting up with the creatures.”

“Maybe.”

“You have no idea how important that ugly creature is,” McCoy said. “You’ve never had _expi_ nor seen anyone with it. I’d be willing to take a chance on milking the Scalla by hand to get results. In fact, I’d take the risk of getting stung to further this research.”

“ _I_ wouldn’t.”

McCoy chuckled. “That’s because you’re a little girl and not a doctor.”

“We’re here to tell you the collection center has another shipment ready,” Reece said. “McCoy and I are beaming down. Would you two like to come along?”

“That’s great.” Jack turned off the robot arm. “How about you, Jamie?”

“Are you _sure_ the Scallas are in their little cubes?”

“Positive.” McCoy grinned at her concern.

“Well, all right. I’d like to see the planet.”

“Great!” Jack shouted. “Let’s go!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jamie blinked as the bright, hot sun of Delphi struck her in the eyes. The air was stifling, the sky a dark blue in color. High, rugged basalt cliffs dominated the landscape to the north and south, evidence of a violent past.

A few small, stagnant lakes struggled to maintain their moisture in the canyons between the cliffs. The trees along the lakes’ shores were dark brown, almost black; the leaves gray and plentiful. The rest of the landscape was dotted with silver-green sagebrush. 

Jamie glanced around for shade. A colorful, fleeting shape circled her head. She dodged it and fled for safety at Dr. McCoy’s side. “What’s that?”

The creature circled one more time and flew off across the canyon, headed for the lake.

McCoy laughed. “Just the equivalent of a Terran dragonfly, Jamie.”

“Not a Scalla?”

“I promise.”

Jack pointed toward the cliffs. “Take a look at those rock formations.”

Jamie shaded her eyes and followed Jack’s pointing hand. “It’s sure hot.”

“It’s been like this all week,” Reece said. “You get used to it.” He raised a hand. “Hey, Jordan! Mitchell! Hello!”

They wandered over to a small collection station set up under a grove of sorry-looking gray trees. It consisted of a grouping of tents and prefabricated domes, crates and tables, and a wealth of communications and scientific equipment. Two figures rose to greet Dr. Brainard and his party.

“Where is everybody?” Reese asked.

“The Delphians are out driving a group of Scallas this way. It’s a sight to behold.”

“Any danger?” McCoy wanted to know.

“Not from where we’ll be.” He pointed to one of the tents.

“Where are the rest of _our_ people?” Reece asked.

“With the Delphians.”

“ _What_?”

“The Delphians assured them there’d be no danger. Not one Scalla has gotten through them yet.”

“I don’t like the idea, Jordan. It’s too risky.”

“I guess you can tell ’em that when they return.”

“Hey, Dad, can I go with them next time?” Jack asked.

Reece fixed a firm look on his son and shook his head.

Jack sighed his disappointment.

“Where’s the newest shipment ready for transport?” McCoy asked.

“In there.” Jordan pointed to a cubical building, also temporary.

“May I go check it out, Dad?” Jack asked.

“Any problem with that, Jordan?”

“No. It’s secure.”

“All right, Jack,” Reese agreed. “But I want you back here and inside the tent when they return with the Scallas.”

“It’ll be about fifteen minutes,” Mitchell said.

“Great.” Jack turned to Jamie. “Coming, Jamie?”

Jamie shook her head. “I’ve already seen Scallas in transparent containers, up on the ship. I’ll stay with Dr. McCoy.”

“There are a lot of interesting insects around here besides Scallas.” Reese offered Jamie his hand. “Come with me, and I’ll show you the equivalent of a Terran butterfly.”

Jamie smiled up at Reece and took his hand.

**************

Jack threw open the door to the storage room and gasped.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Science himself.” The grating voice of Clark Thomas startled Jack into slamming the door shut.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Jack demanded. He glanced at the neatly stacked rows of Scallas, each insect secured in one of the clear plastic cubes.

“Oh, don’t worry. We haven’t touched anything,” Denn said. “Yet.”

“Who let you in here?”

“The Delphian Science Commission,” Clark said. “Our father arranged it when Captain Kirk wouldn’t let us aboard his precious ship to see the Scallas.” He strolled over to a Scalla and knocked on its container. “What’s so scary about these bugs?”

“Leave them alone,” Jack ordered. “You’ll agitate them, and they’ll waste their venom inside the containers. Then it’ll be contaminated.”

“Don’t we know a lot.” Ronda joined her companions near the cubes.

Denn picked up a cube and held it close to his face. “This one sure looks mad. Look at it buzz!”

The Scalla flew madly around its cube, trying to sting the clear plastic walls. Yellow venom flowed down the inside walls in a disgusting stream.

Jack felt helpless. “You’d better put that Scalla down, Denn Thomas, and show a little respect. They are very dangerous creatures.”

“The Delphian Science Commission approved our visit,” Ronda said, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder.

“We’re all leaving,” Jack said. “Right now.”

Clark laughed. “I don’t think so, Jackie-boy.”

Jack headed for the door. “I’m getting my father.”

“No, you’re not.” Clark flung out an arm to grab Jack. His hand swiped across his brother and knocked the cube to the ground.

“Hey, watch it!” Denn yelped.

The cube landed on the floor with a loud _clunk_. The latch sprang open, and a horrible, terrifying sound began to emanate from the container.

“Freeze!”

At the tone of Jack’s voice, the others instantly obeyed.

“Is it loose?” Ronda whispered. She no longer sounded like the snobbish teenaged girl of two minutes ago.

All eyes focused on Jack, who stood with his back to the row of Scallas and his face toward the door. On the floor in front of them, a Scalla emerged from its protective cube.

“Yes,” Jack whispered. “Don’t move a muscle. Don’t even blink. The smallest motion will set the creature right at you, and it won’t miss.”

“For how long?”

“Until the Scalla calms down. Maybe five minutes, maybe ten. It’ll try to find a cool spot—that dark corner over there, I’d say. When that happens, we might have a chance to get out of here alive. Ronda, you’re closest to the door. When the Scalla rests, you can probably sneak out and find someone to recapture it.”

He stopped talking. The insect began its methodical search for its attacker.

The troublemakers looked like frightened children. Sweat glistened on Clark’s forehead. Jack hoped the boy had the sense to let it drip. Ronda’s eyes grew huge as the Scalla came straight for her. It turned and missed her head by a centimeter.

Fear pulsed through Jack’s veins. His knowledge of the Scalla and its habits made his terror worse than the others. He closed his eyes and held his breath as the Scalla landed on his shoe and nosed around, looking for its prey to dart away so it could pursue and destroy.

Two minutes ticked by. 

Then a voice shattered the ominous silence. “Jack, the Delphians should be here any time. You don’t want to miss it. Hurry up!”

No one dared raise a voice to answer.

************

“Jack!” Reese shouted toward the shed. “Come on, boy. Shake a leg!” He turned to McCoy and Jamie. “He’s going to miss it. What could be so interesting in a storage shed full of Scallas?”

“I’ll get him, Dr. Brainard.” Jamie set asidethe container she’d been examining. It held a beautiful, multicolored butterfly the size of her hand.

“Tell him to hurry.”

Jamie nodded and started for the shed at a jog.

“Jack!” She slammed through the door. “You’re going to miss it.”

A large, dark figure knocked Jamie to the ground. _Oof!_

“Be still,” Jack hissed.

No way! “Get off—”

Jack held her down tighter. “Don’t move!”

She pushed against Jack with all her might. He’d knocked the breath out of her and slammed her to the ground. His heavy body was smashing her against the dirty floor. “Let me up!”

“Shut up,” Jack said. “Trust me.”

“No! Let me—”

A sudden, agonizing pain like a red-hot poker stabbed Jamie the arm, just above her elbow.

She screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

##### Chapter 17

Jack heard Jamie’s terrified scream, but he kept his wits. Only quick action would save his friend now. He reached for the Scalla on Jamie’s arm. He must pull it off, no matter the risk to himself or the others.

Jack clenched his jaw and grasped the creature around the soft part of its body. Then he yanked. The Scalla came away and went crazy. Venom sprayed in all directions.

Ignoring his retching, churning stomach, Jack gripped the Scalla and tore it in half. Dark, thick blood oozed over his hands. _I’m going to be sick_.

He tossed aside both halves of the Scalla and collapsed to the ground, where he quickly lost the contents of his stomach. He took a deep breath, brushed a sleeve across his face, and turned to Jamie. She was curled up on her side, howling in pain.

Jack stumbled over to his friend. “It’s okay, Jamie. I killed it.”

Jamie kept sobbing. “Was it a Scalla?”

“Yes,” Jack whispered in horror. 

“It hurts. Make it stop, Jack. Please!”

Jack pulled Jamie close and tried to calm her, but it did no good. Her arm was swelling up, and she was shaking. He couldn’t believe how fast the venom was taking effect.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Jack’s head snapped up. Denn was chewing on his lip.

“Don’t just stand there,” Jack ordered. “Go get help.”

Before the teenagers could move, the door crashed open. Reece and McCoy hurried inside. “What’s going on here?” McCoy demanded.

“Jamie got stung.” Ronda pointed at the crumpled figures on the ground. Then she dashed from the building, sobbing.

McCoy fell to the floor beside Jack and Jamie. His face was ashen.

“The Scalla got loose,” Jack said. “Jamie burst through the door, and the thing went for her. I tried to stop it. I _tried_. But it was too late.”

McCoy tore the sleeve from Jamie’s tunic. He ran his portable scanner over the ugly, red swelling on her arm.

Jamie pushed him away. “It burns, it burns,” she shrieked.

McCoy picked Jamie up and rose to his feet. “I’m taking her back to the ship.”

A Delphian burst into the shed, surveyed the scene, and saw the dead Scalla. He gasped. “You have fifteen minutes to get her to a life center. Maybe less. We’re about that far from the city if you hurry.”

“I’m taking her to the _Enterprise,_ ” McCoy said.

The Delphian. “Do it quickly. After the shaking comes respiratory failure and unconsciousness. Organs just start shutting down.”

As if on cue, Jamie began to gasp.

McCoy reached into his medical pouch. He pulled out a hypo-spray, injected it into Jamie’s shoulder, then flipped open his communicator. “ _Enterprise_ , this is McCoy. Medical emergency. I want a full life support team in the transporter room when I beam up.”

“Acknowledged, Doctor,” Uhura replied.

Kirk’s voice cut in. “What’s going on, Bones?”

McCoy ignored him. He motioned to Dr. Brainard who joined him. “Three to beam up at these coordinates—stat.” McCoy slammed the communicator shut as the twinkling lights of the _Enterprise’s_ transporter took them away.

*************

A beehive of activity greeted Dr. McCoy and Reece Brainard when they materialized aboard ship.

Kirk raced through the door. “You sounded near panic. What’s—” He broke off at the sight of Jamie, unconscious in the doctor’s arms. “Bones! What happened?”

McCoy left the transporter platform and brushed by his captain. “You’re in my way, Jim.” He laid Jamie on the cart and checked her vital signs again. They were diminishing. “Coridadone,” he barked at a med-tech. “Two cc’s.”

Kirk gasped. Coridadone was a powerful stimulate, a dangerous one.

“Don’t do this to me, Jamie,” McCoy pleaded over the gentle hiss of the hypo spray. “Come on. Stay with me.”

The coridadone had its effect. Jamie opened her eyes.

Kirk grasped her hand and squeezed it. “I’m right here, honey.” 

“Daddy?” Tears ran down her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get stung. Please don’t be mad.” Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Kirk glanced into his friend’s ashen face. “ _Stung_? You tell me what—”

“Not now.” McCoy ran his scanner over his patient again. “Another two cc’s of tri-ox, nurse.” Then he nodded to the med-techs.

They rushed the life support cart with Jamie aboard out the door and down to Sickbay.

At the doorway, McCoy paused. “Reece will fill you in.” He spread his hands in helplessness. “I’m sorry, Jim. I’ll do what I can.” He hurried away.

Kirk turned to Brainard, who stood frozen on the transporter platform.

“Jamie was stung by a Scalla, Captain,” he explained. “I don’t know how it happened, but I intend to find out.”

“A _Scalla_? No!”

“Don’t blame Dr. McCoy. I’m partly responsible. I never would have allowed her to beam down if I thought there was any kind of danger.”

“Will she die?”

“I don’t know. You’d better get a Delphian expert up here to consult with McCoy.”

The intercom whistled.

Kirk slammed it impatiently. “Kirk here.”

“The minister of the Science and Medical Commission has an urgent message for you.”

“Pipe it down here.”

“Captain Kirk, you have beamed someone aboard your ship with a Scalla sting. He or she should be in intensive care at our hospital, not in the Sickbay of some spaceship. Our survival rate from Scalla toxin is ninety-five percent. Does your doctor know how to care for a Scalla victim?”

“Dr. McCoy knows everything there is to know about this particular patient. You are probably great with Delphians, but how many _human_ Scalla victims have you treated?”

There was a brief silence. “You have a point, Captain, but we recommend that a specialist consult with your physician.”

“Thank you. Relay your coordinates to the _Enterprise_ for immediate transport. Kirk out.” He punched the intercom with a tight fist and nodded at Lt. Kyle. “Beam Dr. Brainard down to Delphi.” He turned to Reese. “Find out what happened, Doctor. I’ll follow you down in a few minutes.”

Reese nodded wordlessly as the transporter whisked him away.

**************

Everything the captain planned to say to his chief medical officer stuck in his throat when he entered Sickbay and saw McCoy hovering over Jamie. She lay pale and silent on the diagnostic bed. A portable heart stimulator was positioned over her small chest. The reading from the overhead monitor bounced and beeped all over the place. Just as McCoy stabilized one function, another alarm went off.

Kirk crossed the room and stood silently by his daughter’s side. Her arm was swelled up to twice its size, the fiery red turning a dark purple as it traveled down her arm toward her hand. Purple coloring crept up toward her neck as well. Her chest went up and down in a regular pattern as the respirator breathed for her.

“Bones.”

McCoy looked up. “I didn’t hear you come in, Jim.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what to do but try to stabilize each of her life signs as they shut down. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“You’re doing just as you should,” a new voice broke in.

Kirk and McCoy whirled. A Delphian, accompanied by a security guard, stood in the doorway of Sickbay.

“This is Dr. Vengo, Captain,” the guard said. “He just beamed aboard.”

“Thank you, Richards.”

Richards nodded and left.

Dr. Vengo approached the diagnostic bed, whistling his approval. “This is some set-up, Doctor. You made the right decision to bring the patient here. Your monitors are very sophisticated. The number-one priority is to keep the patient alive anyway you can until—”

He bent over the bed, and his eyes widened. “But this patient is a _child_!”

“So?” McCoy said.

“But surely you know?”

“Know what?” Kirk demanded.

“Being stung by a Scalla is nearly always fatal in children. Their smaller body mass combined with a full measure of venom is a lethal combination. A child massing less than fifty kilos has rarely survived a Scalla sting—even using our newer life support stations.”

“Listen, Doctor,” Kirk growled. “I’m not losing my daughter to some alien bug. You explain exactly what you _can_ do, not what you can’t.” 

Dr. Vengo sighed. “Very well. First, we must discover how much venom she received. If it was less than a full dose, there may be some hope.”

The Delphian turned back to his patient. He glanced at the monitors, felt Jamie’s skin, and looked into her eyes. “The crucial thing is to keep her alive using whatever measures available.”

McCoy nodded.

Dr. Vengo drew a plastic bag filled with a clear, bluish liquid from his satchel and hung it above Jamie’s bed. He smiled at McCoy’s puzzled frown and proceeded to find a vein in Jamie’s good arm.

“Although there is no known antidote,” he explained, poking her with an old-fashioned needle and attaching a tube from the bag to her arm, “we have created an agent which partially blocks the toxin from attacking vital organs like the heart, liver, and especially the brain. It is meant for a Delphian’s bloodstream, but you have nothing to lose. She must be monitored closely over the next couple of hours to make sure there are no adverse effects.” He looked at the captain, as though expecting a confirmation.

“Yes, yes, by all means.” Kirk waved a hand. “What else?”

“The key to her survival is two-fold: a minimal dose of the venom and time. She must stay alive long enough for her body to metabolize the toxin. The more toxin that must be broken down, the less the body can handle it. In a young child, this usually means a quick death, within twenty-four hours.”

Kirk’s heart squeezed. _Twenty-four hours!_ “And if she survives past then?”

“Each day she lives increases her chances of breaking down the toxin. If she’s still alive by the end of the week, I’d say she’s over the worst of it.”

Dr. Vengo laid an understanding hand on Kirk’s shoulder. “But first find out how much venom she received.”

Kirk hesitated and glanced at his helpless daughter.

“There’s nothing you can do up here, Jim,” McCoy said. “She’s stable for now, and we won’t leave her alone for a moment. I promise you that.”

Kirk gave the two men a curt nod, turned on his heel, and hurried out of Sickbay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kirk beamed down to the Delphi collection center and into the middle of chaos. Adults shouted and waved their arms. The whirling, menacing sound of hundreds of trapped Scallas played a frightening background chorus to the raised voices and hysterical sobbing coming from a nearby domed structure. On the ground, two boys were scuffling in the dirt. One appeared to be Jack Brainard.

“You murderer!” Jack shrieked. He was wrestling with a much larger boy. His hands encircled the boy’s throat. “When I get the chance, Clark Thomas, I’m going to make sure you get a taste of a Scalla sting.”

Clark coughed and gagged. “Go ’head. I deserve it.”

Kirk stepped in and ripped Jack and Clark apart. From the domed tent, Reece Brainard appeared and restrained his son. Kirk held firmly to Clark.

“Let me go!” Jack demanded.

“Whoa, boy,” his father ordered. “There will be none of this.” He nodded at Kirk and yanked Jack around so the boy could see him. “Settle down, son. Perhaps Captain Kirk can give you some news.”

Jack’s eyes grew wide when he saw the captain standing a few feet away, his hands gripping Clark’s shoulders. “Is Jamie going to be all right?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good.” He focused his gaze on the tall boy. “I need to know how much venom she received. Can you tell me, Jack?”

Jack nodded. “Just the tiniest amount. The Scalla had already lost some because Denn was irritating it. It sprayed a bunch inside its cube before escaping. When it attacked, I yanked it off within a couple of seconds.”

“It’s like he says, Captain,” Clark added. “Jack was quick. I never saw anyone so quick. If Jamie lives, it will be Jack’s doing.”

Kirk nodded and opened his communicator to pass along the news.

With a snort of disgust, Reece Brainard released Jack and headed to where a group of his associates and Delphians stood, talking quietly and staring at the young people.

Reece pointed at Clark, Denn, and Ronda. “I want those three out of here, folks. I don’t care how the Delphian Science Commission arranges it, but they’ve got to go. Trouble follows them like fleas on a fur-beast, and I won’t stand for another disaster like we had today.”

“I should have a say in this matter, don’t you think?” Commissioner Thomas strode up, along with two of his aides. Behind him came Ambassador Fortran. Tronius was nowhere in sight.

“I hear there’s been some trouble,” Thomas went on. “I’ve come to determine its nature and to see if we can’t resolve it peacefully. It’s imperative that we don’t give the Delphians a negative impression, especially at this crucial time in the negotiations.”

Reece went nose-to-nose with the large man. “I don’t give a rat’s rear end about your precious impressions.” He glanced over as Kirk rejoined the group then pointed toward the sky. “There is a little girl _dying_ up there because of your sons’ actions, which are a direct result of your own arrogance and stupidity.”

He jabbed a finger into Thomas’s chest. “You strong-armed the Delphians into allowing those kids access to the Scallas, when they should have been kept a thousand kilometers away from them.”

“Dr. Brainard,” Thomas said. “Calm yourself. You are no doubt exaggerating the situation. I’m sure if you examine all the facts, you’ll—”

“Commissioner Thomas.” Kirk stepped up just then. “I want you to gather up your three walking disasters and go back to your meetings. You’ve been nothing but trouble from the day we met. If you step foot near here again, I will lock you, Ambassador Tronius, and Ambassador Fortran in the _Enterprise’s_ brig, where you will remain under heavy guard until somebody comes to take you off my hands.”

“Captain Kirk!” Thomas choked in surprise.

“There is something else to consider, Commissioner,” the captain continued grimly. “The Delphian people will certainly regard your sons’ careless actions with their most dreaded insect a serious offense. If Jamie dies, not only will I hold you personally responsible, but it could also have serious ramifications for Federation and Delphian negotiations.”

“Dies?” Thomas looked confused. “Has she really been stung? I thought . . . I mean . . . I assumed it was some sort of joke. A false alarm?”

“Clear out of here,” Kirk ordered. Then he turned his back on the man and stalked away. The next time he looked, the commissioner was gone, and so were the kids. He joined Reece in time to hear him upbraiding his associates.

“I’m sorry, Reece,” Jordan apologized. “They arrived just minutes before you did, accompanied by the Delphian diplomatic corps itself. They’d gotten approval from the Science Commission for the visit. I planned on telling you about them as soon as we finished with the Scalla collection, but then, well, you know what happened . . .” His voice trailed off.

Reece waved it away. “I’m sorry I chewed you out. It’s too late to toss around blame.” He turned to Kirk. “I don’t know what to say, Captain. I’m sick about this.”

Kirk reached for his communicator. “I only came down to find out about the amount of venom. I’m returning to the ship.”

“Please keep me posted on Jamie’s progress.”

“I will.” He flipped open the communicator. “Kirk to _Enterprise._ Beam me up.”

************

Kirk returned to Sickbay with a headache. The quiet hissing of the respirator and the soft beeping of the heart monitor assured him that Jamie was still alive. He slipped into the intensive care unit and stood over her.

A bright-eyed nurse greeted him. “Hello, Captain. Dr. McCoy wanted me to tell you she’s stable for now. Dr. Vengo returned to Delphi a few minutes ago. He was very encouraged when he heard your report on the small amount of toxin Jamie received. Dr. McCoy is in his office.”

Kirk gave her a questioning look.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’m fully trained on these monitors. Even a whisper of change will alert me. I won’t let her slip by. I promise.” She smiled so sincerely that Kirk couldn’t help it. He smiled back.

“Thank you, nurse. I appreciate your vigilance.”

At that moment, McCoy returned. “I’ll take over, Nurse Donaldson.”

“Very good, sir.” The woman stood up, brushed a gentle hand across Jamie’s cheek, and left.

Kirk settled himself into the seat next to Jamie’s diagnostic bed and glared at McCoy. “All right, Bones. I want to know. What was Jamie doing down on that planet?”

McCoy checked the monitor above Jamie’s head. “I took her down for a look around. I was assured it was safe. She stuck to me like a Tiberian bat until she volunteered to run and find Jack. It all happened so fast.”

Kirk sighed. McCoy looked haggard. It was obvious he was shouldering most of the blame. _And I did turn Jamie over to him the past couple of weeks. It’s not his fault. It’s mine!_

He laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Why don’t you break out some of that Saurian brandy you keep for medicinal purposes?”

McCoy brightened. “Yes. I think I’ll do that.”

While McCoy went off to find the brandy, Kirk reached out and took Jamie’s good hand in his own. He felt sick when he thought about what had happened. He should have been there. _He_ should have taken her down to Delphi to look around. Why hadn’t he?

“I’m so sorry, Jamie. You can’t seem to get a break around here lately.”

He broke off and lowered his head for a quick but desperate prayer. Then he looked up. “When this is over, we’re going on shore leave somewhere. Just you and me. Anywhere you like, even that wretched amusement park on Wrigley’s Pleasure Planet. I promise.”

Jamie had been nagging him for months to take her to Wrigley’s, but the captain had continually refused. Amusement rides made him sick. But now he’d gladly go on every ride if only Jamie could be there with him.

McCoy returned with two glasses in his hand. “Here you go, Jim. Drink up. Then I suggest you get some rest. We have a long week ahead of us.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

“Why isn’t she any better?” Kirk demanded five days later. “Dr. Vengo said she should be over the worst of it by now.”

Kirk entered Sickbay each day hoping to see sign of improvement, or at least an assurance that Jamie would recover. But his daughter lay still as death. Her flushed face had been replaced by a fine, rose-colored rash that covered her entire body. It gave her a slightly alien look and did nothing to convince him she was recovering.

“She’s alive, Jim,” McCoy said. “I took her off the respirator this morning, and she’s breathing on her own. If that isn’t improvement, I don’t know what is.”

“But she looks so—”

“Sick?” McCoy nodded. “She’s very sick. I’ve never seen anyone this since I treated the crew for Rigellian Fever a couple years back. This seems worse because she’s so little. But I suspect our _expi_ patients are just as ill, and much closer to death than Jamie is.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” Kirk said. “How many are there aboard the _Grissom?_ ”

“Half a dozen.”

The science vessel had arrived three days ago. Reece Brainard and his team were working around the clock to find an answer to the _expi_ outbreak. Yet in spite of the abundant supply of Scalla venom, they had come up against a blank wall.

A whistle interrupted the conversation. “Dr. McCoy, Dr. Brainard is calling from the _Grissom_.”

“Pipe it down here, Uhura.”

“Leonard!” Brainard’s face filled the tiny screen. “I think you may be on to something. I’ll beam over to collect the samples. I want to do follow-ups as soon as possible.”

“I have everything ready for you, Reese. McCoy out.”

Kirk gave the doctor a puzzled look. “What was that all about?”

McCoy shrugged. “You’ve had your hands full running the ship and worrying about Jamie, so I didn’t bother to mention my idea about the expi/Scalla research.”

Kirk folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. “What idea? I thought Dr. Brainard had things under control. I read his preliminary findings. It looked promising.”

“Things were at first.” McCoy shook his head. “Every experiment performed on the _expi_ bacteria under laboratory conditions was a rousing success. They were able to alter the toxin so it would be safe to administer to humans. And it didn’t affect the potency of the serum.”

“I can tell by your tone there’s a catch.”

“The problem, Captain, is that when the carefully tested miracle serum was administered to our sick expi patients aboard the _Grissom_ , they showed no improvement. They were injected three days ago, two days ago, and yesterday. No signs of improvement.”

McCoy let out a long, frustrated breath. “Reese told me the briefing yesterday was one of gloom. We know the serum destroys _expi_ under lab conditions, but it’s completely ineffective when it’s injected into a living person. We can’t explain it, and we can’t seem to isolate the problem.”

“Maybe it needs time to incubate or something,” Kirk suggested. “It’s only been three days.”

“Perhaps,” McCoy said. “But the blood tests also show negative results. It’s as if the serum is neutralized in the patient’s body. Reece fears for those six patients aboard the _Grissom._ They can’t hope to survive past the next couple of days. They’ve slipped into the characteristic coma one sees just before death.”

A new voice called into the Sickbay. “Leonard? You here?”

“Back here, Reese.”

The scientist was smiling, but the smile left his face when he saw the captain sitting next to Jamie’s pale form.

“How is she?” 

“The same, but Bones seems to think she’s over the worst of it.”

Reece took a seat across from McCoy. “This may or may not interest you, Captain, but Jamie has made the newscasts down on Delphi. She’s the first child in over twenty years to survive this long from a Scalla sting. She’s a celebrity. It’s all over the media.”

Kirk gave Reese a long look. “So I’ve heard. It’s bad enough that McCoy is required to turn in daily reports, but then it’s broadcast all over the planet on the evening news. I find all this in very poor taste.”

He frowned. “I turned down the newscasters when they wanted to come aboard to interview and videotape the medical staff. The Delphians seem obsessed with this Scalla thing. Ambassador Tronius couldn’t get me to change my mind, not even for the sake of Delphian-Federation relations.” He paused. “And Admiral Komack backed me up.”

“There’s an advantage to being isolated aboard your own starship,” Reece said. Then he grinned. “Must have driven the ambassador nuts to pass up such great PR.”

Kirk’s smile was a mere shadow of his usual grin.

“If it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation, Captain,” Reece said, “I’d be thoroughly enjoying it. Our esteemed Ambassador Tronius has certainly changed his tune. He inquires almost daily about your daughter’s progress.”

Kirk shot him a puzzled glance.

“Oh, yes.” Reece chuckled. “I hear what goes on ship to ship, and ground to ship. Commissioner Thomas, by the way, has become quiet to a fault, and the troublemakers are now _more_ trouble in their new roles of behaving themselves. Yes, indeed. They won’t be forgetting _this_ assignment for many months to come.”

Kirk smiled. What Reese said was true. Around Jamie’s diagnostic bed was the evidence of the diplomatic party’s concern: balloons and gifts from all over Delphi. All sent with best wishes for a speedy recovery.

Reese snapped his fingers. “I’m sorry, Len. I got carried away and forgot what I stopped by for.”

McCoy rose and entered the lab that adjoined Sickbay. He returned with a small vial of bright red liquid and four culture dishes. “Look.”

He held the cultures up to the scientist. “You can see the cultures are negative. The blood containing the metabolized toxin destroyed those little _expi_ beasties as efficiently as pure toxin. Whatever’s in this blood is strong, but it lacks the devastating effects of a dose of venom. Take the samples back to _Grissom_ and run some more tests if you like. But try it on the sickest patient. Those people are going to die anyway, and it’s worth a try.”

Reece observed the cultures carefully. There was no growth. “How quickly did it work?”

“The cultures began to clear in less than twenty minutes.”

Reece whistled. “This could be a major break though, Len. The blood from a person who’s been stung by a Scalla metabolizes the toxin, thus making it work against expi _inside_ a living person? Sounds wild.”

“Sounds like a last chance,” McCoy said. “What have you got to lose?”

“Excuse me.” Kirk pointed at the vial of blood. “Whose blood is that?”

McCoy shrugged. “It’s Jamie’s. I’ve been drawing blood every day to do routine blood chemistry checks, and I got a wild hunch to see if Jamie’s blood destroys expi bacteria. I don’t know why I even thought of it, except that I wanted something good to come out of something horrible. I arranged this little experiment with the cultures, and the results were better than I dreamed. Now, the question remains—if an expi patient is injected with a toxin that has spent time in someone’s body, will it kill the _expi_ bacteria?”

“If it works, it will be because Jamie was stung in the first place,” Reece added. “It never would have occurred to us to think of such an option.”

“I see,” Kirk said. “How much blood are we talking about here?”

“Enough to try and isolate the agent in Jamie’s blood that metabolizes the toxin. If we can isolate the agent, then we can synthesize it, add it to the purer form, and presto! No more _expi_ casualties.” Reese sighed. “But first things first. It may not work at all.”

Then his quick smile returned. “Well, I’m off. I want to check this out. Thanks, Leonard.” He waved at the sleeping girl. “And thanks, Jamie.”

With that, he was gone.

McCoy looked at Kirk. “I know just what you’re thinking, Jim. You’re remembering the planet Gideon, where they kidnapped you for what you carried in your blood. This is not the same thing.”

“What’s different about it?” Kirk straightened up in his chair and ran his fingers through his mussed hair. “If there’s something in Jamie’s blood that somebody wants, they’ll find a way to get it. What if the agent can’t be isolated? What then? Jamie is not going to be a pincushion for the cure for expi. I don’t care how many people are sick with it.”

“Don’t start worrying about something so unlikely. The samples might not even work. But if they do, I’m going to compile a list of Delphians who have been stung in the past. Perhaps their blood is compatible enough with ours to use.”

Kirk stood up. “Well, I think I’d better show my face on the bridge before the _Enterprise_ crew forgets they have a captain.”

“Jamie’s going to be fine, Jim. Check up on the bridge then get some rest. It’s late, and I was about to kick you out of my Sickbay anyway.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jamie’s screams reverberated through Sickbay and brought Leonard McCoy into the intensive care at a run. He nearly collided with the young med-tech, who was hurrying to fetch his superior.

“She certainly gave me a start!” Williams regained his balance and followed McCoy into the room. “I’d just checked her life signs. They all looked fine, when all of a sudden I heard this awful shriek. Nearly scared me to death.”

“Thank you, Williams. Call the captain.” McCoy checked the readings and laid a hand on Jamie’s forehead. “It’s all right, Jamie. Take it easy.”

“It hurts!”

“I know, but—”

“Make it stop! Make it stop!”

“Shh, honey.”

But Jamie could not be silenced.

Kirk burst into Sickbay a minute or two later, shirtless and rumpled. “Bones, what’s wrong?”

“She’s awake, but the pain is pretty intense.”

Kirk rushed to Jamie’s side. “I’m here, honey. How do you feel?”

Jamie whipped her head from side to side. “Terrible. Make it go away, Daddy. Everything burns. Everything itches. And that Scalla. It’s stinging me all over again. Everywhere. It won’t stop. Take me away from this awful place. Please.”

Kirk grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. “Warp speed, right away.”

McCoy stepped up and administered a hypo. Jamie sighed. Her body slumped, although her hand continued to grip Kirk’s.

The doctor glanced up at the diagnostic panel. “Her life signs are all within normal levels, Jim. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it for myself.”

Kirk pointed to a raised indicator. “What about this one?”

“Dr. Vengo warned me that once the patient regains consciousness, the pain must be kept under strict control. But it’s not life threatening any longer.” His grin grew wider. “He assured me the recovery is quick from this point. I think she’s cured.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Jamie was sitting up in bed, eating her favorite confection, an ice cream sundae, when her father strolled into Sickbay two days later.

“Good morning, Cadet.” He smiled and a waved.

“And to you, Captain.” Jamie showed off her sundae. “Look at this. Dr. McCoy told me I can eat anything I want.”

Kirk leaned over the diagnostic bed and planted a kiss on Jamie’s forehead. “Doctor’s orders, anything you like, at least for a while.”

“I’m gonna have sundaes for every meal.”

Kirk laughed. Jamie’s recovery had gone exactly as the Delphian physician had predicted. It had been two days since her midnight awakening, and now here she was, sitting up, chatting, and eating. She appeared normal.

Kirk glanced up at the panel above her head. _Like Bones said, ‘Amazing!’ Thank God!_

Jamie’s life signs appeared in the normal range, except for the pain indicator. It bounced around, never staying in the same place for long, but it wasn’t nearly as high as it had been that first night. McCoy had put Jamie on high doses of pain meds, which usually put her to sleep. But right now, she was awake and cheerful.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” he told her.

Jamie looked up. “What is it?”

“It’s not a _what_ , but a _who._ ” He called toward the other room. “Come in, Jack.”

Grinning, the youth entered the intensive care unit. “Hi, Jamie.”

“Jack! How are you? Where’ve you been? What’ve you been doing? How’s your dad?” The questions rolled from her tongue. “Want some ice cream?”

Jack sat at the foot of Jamie’s bed. “No. I already ate.”

Jamie took another bite of ice cream.

“This has been the longest week of my life, thanks to you,” Jack scolded. “I had to watch the news to find out how you were doing. Dad wouldn’t let me step foot aboard the _Enterprise_ to see you when you were so sick. You can imagine my surprise when I got invited over this morning. Captain Kirk says I can stay only a few minutes, because you’ll be asleep before long.”

Jamie winced. “Yeah, I start itching and hurting. Then Dr. McCoy gives me a shot and I fall asleep. It’s not much fun.”

“Then I’ll catch you up on the news real fast.” Jack proceeded to tell her everything that had gone on the past week, especially any news regarding the Denebian Slime Worms, who, he informed her, weren’t nearly as slimy as they used to be.

“And so,” Jack finished happily, “they were thoroughly chastised by the head of the Delphian Science Commission himself. They’re on probation, and they can’t leave their apartments without an escort. It’s too bad, though. Now that they’ve mended their ways, it’s a pitiful sight to see them with the constant reminder of what they were. I _almost_ feel sorry for them.”

Jamie looked at her father. “Are they coming back to the ship?”

“Nope. They wanted to see you, but I put my foot down. They may be reformed, but I’m not taking any chances, and Dr. Vengo backed me up—no visitors. I made one exception, of course.” He nodded at Jack.

Just then, McCoy came out from his office. A smile stretched from ear to ear. He held a hypo in one hand. “The smile is for you, Jack, and the hypo’s for Jamie.”

Jamie cringed.

Jack jumped up from the bed. “You’ve got good news?”

“You guessed it.” He crossed over to where his young patient lay and glanced up at the monitor above Jamie’s head. “Time for your pain meds.” He pressed the hypo against Jamie’s shoulder. “You’ve got about ten minutes before you slip away for a nice, long nap.”

Jamie rubbed her shoulder. “I’m tired of sleeping. I want to stay awake.”

McCoy ruffled her hair. “Sorry, Jamie. It would hurt too much to let you stay awake for long. That’s the way it’s going to be for a while.” He turned to Kirk. “Great news, Jim. We found the cure for _expi_.”

“Yippee!” Jack exclaimed. “It worked!”

“What worked?” Jamie asked.

Jack gave her a gentle shake. “Dr. McCoy used your blood to cure one of the _expi_ patients on the _Grissom_.”

“I just finished talking to Reese,” McCoy said. “The patient who received the serum made from Jamie’s blood has regained consciousness.”

His face fell. “However, the patients who received the serum from a Delphian’s blood have not improved. It seems that humans need a human source.”

“Was the team able to isolate the metabolizing factor from Jamie’s blood?” Kirk asked.

“They’ve got a few leads, but nothing solid yet.” He looked at his captain. “We can’t let them die, Jim.”

“I understand. But how much more blood can—”

“It’s all right. Jordan Hall, one of Reese’s top associates, is planning the Big Experiment.”

“Which is?”

“He volunteered to be stung by a Scalla.”

“ _What_?”

“He knows the _Enterprise_ has overstayed her visit. He also realizes Jamie is just a little girl. They need a continuing source of the metabolized toxin with which to experiment. And who’s a better choice than a full-grown human male, who will be stung right next to the life support system on the _Grissom_? Reese agreed, but he argued that it ought to be he who takes the risk. It was voted down.”

McCoy grinned. “You know those scientist-types. Always volunteering to try out something new on themselves for the benefit of mankind.”

“Yeah,” Kirk said wryly, “I’m looking at one.”

“Anyway, _Grissom_ says they don’t need us after they get one more vial of Jamie’s blood. I’ll transport the blood to _Grissom_ , and then you can get us out of here, before Tronius and his band want a return trip aboard the _Enterprise._ ”

“Not on your life,” Kirk vowed. He turned to Jack. “I’m afraid your visit must end. You’d better return to _Grissom._ I plan on breaking orbit in less than an hour.”

“I understand your hurry, Captain.” Jack laughed and reached his hand out to Jamie, who was fading fast. She blinked furiously and tried to keep her eyes open long enough to wish her friend good-bye.

“I had a terrific time aboard the _Enterprise_ ,” Jack told her. “It’s a great ship. I hope your recovery is complete. By the way, I entered my email address into your computer, so write me sometime and let me know how you’re doing.”

“I had fun too, except this last week.” Jamie managed a weak smile. “Don’t forget me, Jack.”

“I won’t. And _you_ don’t forget _me_. Maybe we’ll run into each other at the Academy someday.”

“You’ll be done before I ever get there.”

“What I mean is, maybe I’ll be an instructor or something in the bio-meds, and you’ll be my student. Who knows?”

Jack shook Jamie’s hand then reached out to the captain. “It’s been an honor, sir, to be allowed to travel aboard the _Enterprise_.” He looked around. “I’ll miss her. Maybe I’ll go into Space Medicine and become a doctor or researcher aboard a starship.”

“A good goal, Jack.” Kirk shook his hand warmly. “You’d be a welcome member aboard _any_ starship.”

“Thank you, Captain Kirk, and good-bye.” Jack smiled and left the Sickbay.

Kirk turned back to Jamie. “Well, Cadet, another week in bed ought to do it, then”—he made a slicing motion across his throat—“back to the grind. Lessons, responsibilities, duties. No more sundaes.”

He peered closer. “Jamie?”

She was fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
